Demon World Sisters
by Misachi99
Summary: It has always been on her mind. Where is her third sister? Hilda's long lost sister in the human world. Who is she? It might also cause her to fall in love someone and it might cause her sister to be in love with someone too. DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV or Beelzebub. Pairings: Hilda x Oga and a possible Naoki x FemAichi! Please enjoy the story inside!
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion

Hi readers! This is a new story! I don't know why but I felt like making this story for some reason but I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Now, without further ado, let's start the story! It'll start with Hilda and Oga. The possible pairings are Oga x Hilda and Kai x FemAichi or maybe Naoki x FemAichi. So let's really start the story!

Normal POV

Oga was waiting in the living room while Hilda was changing in his room.

_" Now that I think about it... Does Hilda even have siblings?" _Oga thought

At that time, Hilda came down to the living room.

" Hey, Hilda." Oga said

" What is it?" Hilda ask

" Do you have any sisters or brothers in the demon world?" Oga ask

" Well, I do have two sisters. One of them came here since young and hasn't came back yet but... I know she's still alive." Hilda said

" How are you so sure about it?" Oga ask

Hilda took out an ice pendant. It was in the shape of a rose.

" This pendant... she made it for me before going. She said that it will never melt as long as she lives. So I know that. But what's with the sudden question?" Hilda ask

" Nothing. I'm just wondering. Oh yeah, do you know about the Japan VF Circuit?" Oga ask

" Japan VF Circuit? What's that?" Hilda ask

" It's kinda like a competition using decks. A cardfight, they call it. Do you wanna go? I think it might be interesting." Oga replied

" If it can entertain the young master, I don't mind." Hilda said

" I invited Kunieda and Furuichi too. So we can go early tomorrow." Oga said

" I guess. And don't forget to pack young master's supplies." Hilda said

She left to sleep.

_" Aida... Where are you right now?" _Hilda thought

**The next day**

Oga and Hilda prepared their necessary items and left the house with Kunieda and Furuichi.

" Let's go." Oga said

" I wonder which team is going to win. I heard Team Q4 is quite favourable for the win." Kunieda said

" Team Q4?" Hilda ask

" Oh right. You were from the Demon World. This is their picture." Furuichi said

He passed Hilda a photo. Her eyes widened at the picture.

" Is there a problem?" Kunieda ask

" No. It's nothing." Hilda replied

She passed the picture back.

_" It can't be Aida. But..." _Hilda thought, a small smile formed on her face

Aichi's POV

I thought I felt something. Demon powers? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui-kun said

" Aichi!" Misaki-san said

" Yeah! Let's go, everyone!" I said

" Yeah!"

We managed to win the circuit with straight wins and then we were transported to the top level of the building and we were told by Takuto-kun a story,

" One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts were spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and victory was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, who fought and the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. That effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their three clans vanished." He explained

" Then..." Misaki-san said

"... The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." Kamui-kun continued

I just remained silent...

" The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." He continued

An explosion and we were back in the real world...

" We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." he said

" Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?! Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" I ask

" Yes, if we have leaders with a strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" He explained

" Everyone..." I said

" Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray!" He said

The top of the building opened up...

" The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and we were transported into Cray...

" Where are we?" I asked

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " And he disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui-kun said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki-san said as she put her hand on my shoulder and also started walking

I walked and caught up with them...

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui-kun said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki-san continued

" Right!" I said

We saw the other teams by our side as well...

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" I said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

We stopped in our tracks to see Leon-kun standing in front of us...

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto-kun appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" He declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" He declared again

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." he said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto-kun ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon-kun said

" What does that mean?" Misaki-san ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto-kun explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" I said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon-kun said angrily then black mist surrounded him... I sensed something and sinister and my pacifier was starting to glow because of the danger.

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon-kun continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto-kun said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon-kun said

Black mist surrounded Takuto-kun and then he collapsed on the floor and we ran to help him,

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui-kun asked

" I don't know..." I said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto-kun said

* * *

Normal POV

" Aichi Sendou..." Leon said

" Huh?" Aichi said

" Why do you hide your right eye? Is there a problem with it?" Leon ask

" It's nothing. Why that sudden question?" Aichi ask

Suddenly, a yell ringed out.

" Baby Beel! Get back here! 15 meters limit!"

A familiar green haired baby was dashing or crawling at top speed and crashed into Aichi.

" Who..." Aichi said

He recognized the figure but didn't respond.

" Young Master!" Another yell was heard

" Beel-chan!" Another yell

" Dabuh! Da, da, da." Beel said (Baby talk)

" Why's he naked?" Kamui said

" I don't know." Aichi replied

He settled Beel down on the floor.

" Dabuh! Aidabuh!" Beel said

" Does he want you to carry him?" Misaki ask

" I-I don't know." Aichi said

At that time, Oga, Hilda and Kunieda was seen in the distance.

" That was close! I nearly died... Hey, Baby Beel! Don't run off on your own ever again!" Oga shouted

" Was he attracted to him?" Kunieda ask

" Huh? But isn't he only attracted to high level demon powers?" Oga ask

He turned to Hilda and realised her surprised eyes.

" Who are you?" Leon ask, out of irritation

" I'm Oga Tatsumi. This kid is Baby Beel, also known as Beel... Beel... Beelbottom?" Oga said

" No, no. I think it was Kaizer... Or was it Kaibeel?" Furuichi said

" Waffle?" Oga said

_" Why the sudden food naming?! They're basically randomly naming him!" _The others except Oga, Hilda, Furuichi and Kunieda thought

Aichi noticed Hilda's stare and reverted his eyes away.

_" Aida nee-san?" _Hilda thought

Beel was about to cry already.

" Let's just call him 'Waffle'!" Furuichi suggested

Beel was seriously about to break into tears.

" Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Don't go making young master cry now." Aichi said

He picked Beel up.

" How do you...?" Kunieda ask

" So this guy's the one? He's kinda young if you ask me." Kamui said

" But if he cries, it's huge trouble." Aichi said

Hilda only needed that information to say it.

" Aida nee-san?" Hilda ask

" Hilda, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Aichi ask

Black mist surrounded Aichi and disappeared to reveal someone different. A girl.

" She... looks like Hilda. Except for the hair colour." Furuichi said

" Let me introduce myself. My name is Aidagarde. And Hildagarde is my sister. I thank you for taking care of her all this time with young master, Oga Tatsumi." Aichi/Aida said

" But just now..." Kunieda said

" Aida nee-san is able to change her form into different human forms. A Shapeshifting Demon with healing abilities. She can also look through other people aura." Hilda said

" Aidagarde? What happened to Aichi Sendou then?" Leon ask

" I'm the same person. Now then..." Aichi said

She placed Beel down. A sword appeared in her hand.

" You sealed them away, right? Why would you do that? Just to revive you clan, your selfish reasons... Why would you seal, my avatar, Blaster Blade and the others away? Answer me, Leon Souryu!" Aichi said

A mass of black mist was forming around her.

" It was to revive the Souryu clan, no more, no less. They are merely sacrifices." Leon said

" Stop, Aida nee-san! Don't use your Demonword Summoning!" Hilda said

" Fine. If it's Hilda saying it." Aichi said

" Demonword Summoning?" Oga ask

" Only a Spellmaster can stop her or maybe even a contractor. And as you know, a human contractor can bring out the full potential of a demon. She's one of them. Her Demonword Summoning is Nebula." Hilda said

" Nebula?" Furuichi ask

" The ability to create anything and everything. She can also use the young master and that pervert demon dog powers, actually, to a full scale, she could even use those demons you saw at Vlad's Haunt." Hilda said

" Seriously?!" Oga exclaimed

" Hilda, what are you doing here anyway? This isn't the place for you to appear now." Aichi said

" No. We somehow ended up here." Furuichi said

" Creepichi? What's that?" Aichi ask

" What?! Hilda! Don't tell me you told her!" Furuichi said

" I didn't, you pedophile. I told you, she can read your aura. I bet your aura is leaking out the word 'Creepichi'." Hilda said

" Correct!" Aichi said

" No way!" Furuichi said

Aichi suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked around.

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Someone just touched me." Aichi replied

Jillian and Sharlene were also on defensive mode. All the girls were except for Hilda and Kunieda.

" Step back. That demon dog, he's going to get it real bad. Countless Petals, Scattering Sakura Blossoms!" Kunieda said

Her attack sent something flying.

" Isn't that Koma-kun?" Aichi said

Koma ran at full speed back.

" Hello again, Aichi-chan!" Koma said

" So... It _was_ you." Aichi said

" I'm gonna get it again, aren't I?" Koma ask

" No. We've got other problems to deal with. I'll deal with you next time." Aichi said

" Now that you said it, who is that guy? And what's with that aura?" Koma said

" You know Koma-chan?" Kunieda ask

" Yeah. I chat with him before once. I still remember he was a total pervert." Aichi replied

Aichi turned back to the blue-haired boy we know.

" Who exactly are you, Aichi Sendou?" Leon ask

" A demon maidservant." Aichi replied

" Demon maidservant..." Ren said

" So they do exist?" Lee said

" Hilda, do you mind telling me why did you even bring young master here?" Aichi ask

" Hey... I'm still here." Leon said, out of irritation

" Ah, sorry, sorry. I forgot." Aichi said

" Here we go again." Kamui said

" She's too dense." Misaki said

" And I presume you're not in a contract with any humans yet, am I right?" Hilda ask

" Yeah. It's not a good idea. I don't want to get anyone involved in this mess, although, Misaki-san and Kamui-kun are already caught up in this mess." Aichi replied

" A human contractor..." Kai murmured

" Ah... You turned back to this. I wanted to touch those big-" Koma said

He was punched away by Aichi.

" He never changes." Aichi said

" Y-You're right..." Kunieda said

" Aidabuh..." Beel sighed

Leon sighed and decided to ignore it and continue.

" Takuto Tatsunagi... This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow its lead." Leon said as black mist surrounded him and they were blown away.

* * *

~ On Earth~

The doors separated and Shin entered to see the portal...

" What's happening?!" Shin ask

" This is the portal that Takuto opened... The path to Cray..." Suiko explained

" Cray?! You're telling me that the planet Cray actually exists?!" Tetsu ask her

" Ren and the others are safe aren't they?" he approached the portal but was unable to enter..." You say this is a portal, so why can't I enter it?" He ask again

" My guess is that no one but the chosen fighters are allowed to enter. " she said as she show us an image of what is happening inside...

" Is this what's going on inside? It's too dark to see anything. But I sense it... A huge, evil presence..." Rekka said

" Void..." Kourin finally said, they look at each other before turning towards the screen again...

* * *

~ Back to the space between Cray and Earth~

Aichi and the others woke up. Aichi got up and lightning strike the sky. Hilda, Oga, Kunieda and Furuichi also woke up.

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" Aichi ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and Aichi, Misaki and Kamui restored all my memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi said

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

We hold onto Takuto-kun when we realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Aichi smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" Aichi said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Aichi said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon back to Earth?" Aichi ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Huh? What's a Psyqualia?" Oga ask

" Psyqualia..." Aichi stood up, his eyes glowed and Aichi turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Aichi said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Aichi said

" Right!"

~ Time skip~

" Visibility here just keeps getting worse..." Kamui said

" That means the emptiness aura thing is increasing in strength." Misaki said

_" We have to hurry."_ Aichi thought

" Aida nee-san, why did you come to this world in the first place?" Hilda ask

" Well... The Great Demon Lord asked me to come here to enjoy myself or something like that because I was going to also take care of young master too but I guess he forgot again." Aichi replied

" The Great Demon Lord..." Furuichi said

" ... What a flake." Oga said

" Ah, wait a minute." Aichi said

Aichi concentrated.

" It's no good. I'm not sensing Leon's Psyqualia anymore." Aichi said and turned to them

" Huh?! What'll we do?!" Kamui ask

" We have to beat Leon and don't have a minute to spare! Earth is in danger..." Misaki said

Aichi looked at the sky.

" _I won't give up... I swear I'll save them... Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" _Aichi thought... "Blaster Blade saved me... He made me stronger... He gave me the courage to stand tall... So, this time... I'm going to save him!" Aichi said

A lightning came out and a ball of light appeared in the sky and flew towards me...

" This feeling... I've had it somewhere before..." Aichi went ahead to try and touch it, it flew towards his hand...

" B-Brother...?!" Kamui said

" Aida nee-san?" Hilda ask

" It's okay... I understand... This is Blaster Blade's soul." There was a sudden flash of light and the ball of light was transformed into a card, then the card shot out a light pointing towards a direction...

" ... Huh? What is this?" Misaki ask as she see the light

" I see... Leon-kun is over there... Blaster Blade, you'll lead me there... Blaster Blade, you... All of you will still lend me your strength, right? I promise I'll save you!" Aichi said and kept the card in his pocket

They were still walking when they suddenly heard screams...

They ran towards the direction of the screams and they saw Lee-kun and Ali-kun on the floor all beat up...

" Lee-kun! Ali-kun!" Aichi said

" What happened?!" Kamui ask

" He's the one that did it..." Ali pointed out

A figure appeared before them...

" Leon Souryu?!" Kamui ask

Instead it was Chris... wait... the guy who did this to them was...?!

" Come on, don't scare us... Wait, don't tell me he did this to 'em?!" Kamui said

" Fight me." Chris said kind of darkly

" You're acting weird..." Misaki said

" Stop it, Chris!" Ali said

" We don't have any reason to fight you here!" Lee added

" The strongest Vanguard Fighter... I'm number one." Chris said

" What happened to you, Chris?!" Ali ask again

" Silence..." Chris said and sent out a sort of shockwave on them and they fell to the ground again

" Is this because of Void? The power of emptiness?" Aichi said

" That's right. Can't you dopes feel it? Void can set your heart free!" Chris said

" Wrong! That's the darkness in your heart, which is usually held in check! You can't let out! Don't listen to it!" Aichi said

" Shut up! I'll do anything to be number one." Chris said again

" Aichi! We have to hurry to Leon, and get Chris back to normal!" Misaki said

" Forget about it, Aichi Sendou. You're going to fight me." Chris said again

" But this isn't the time or place..." Aichi said before he was cut off again

" Are you afraid... of my power?!" Chris said

_" Psyqualia... I see... Chris-kun is possessed by it..." _Aichi thought

" Since that time, I've become way stronger. And it's all thanks to Psyqualia. Psyqualia... Now that I possess the strongest power, no one can beat me." he said

_" Just like Chris-kun, I gave myself over to Psyqualia. Before I got back my memories, this darkness is what I was afraid of."_ I thought to myself " Okay. I'll fight you." I said

" Brother Aichi?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" We've got something more important to do!" Misaki-san said

" I can't just let Chris-kun stay like this. I've been where he is." I said and walked towards Chris-kun " I don't care what kind of power you use. I'm going to win. For you and your friends..." I said

" Friends? What nonsense. Only one person can stand at the top. Friends aren't needed there." he said

" That's not true! I'll beat you in this fight and prove it to you!" I said and hold out my deck

" Good luck, Aida nee-san!" Hilda said

" You can do it!" Kunieda said

" If you lose here, I won't forgive you!" Oga said

" Aidabuh!" Beel said

" What the..." Furuichi said

~ Back on Earth~

" Aichi Sendou and Chris are going to fight?! What's going on here?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" It's all Void... It's because of the emptiness..." Rekka said

" Only the people in that space will be able to stop that evil presence." Suiko added

" Aichi Sendou..." Kourin said while looking at the screen

~ Mini time skip~

" I won..." Aichi said

" You did it, Aida nee-san!" Hilda said

" Yeah."

" Aidabuh!" Beel cheered

They disappeared after that...

" In this space, losing is the same as death. Those three lost their rights to be leaders and were sent back to Earth." They heard Takuto voice

" So it's true, if you lose a Vanguard Fight even once here, you forever lose the chance to defeat Leon-kun." Aichi said

" Then Royal Paladin and the fate of Earth ride on our fights in this plane." Misaki added

" That's perfect! After all, I haven't even considered the possibility of losin'!" Kamui exclaimed

" Let's go to Leon-kun!" Aichi said

" Aida nee-san... No... right now, you're Aichi Sendou. Aichi nii-san, why are you in this form?" Hilda ask

" Well, I guess when I first came to this world was when I was young. I attended to the schools here and I didn't really enjoy myself here. But, this form brings lots of memories... well, I guess I was able to meet Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Miwa-kun and a few other of my friends because of this form." Aichi replied

" I see." Hilda said

" And... What's a Psyqualia?" Oga ask

" Psyqualia? Well, it's like a bond between a human and a unit. I somehow got it." Aichi replied

" Somehow?" Kunieda ask

" I was in a tournament once and all of a sudden, I could hear the cards talking to me and... I sort of had Psyqualia. Actually, we were chosen to have it." Aichi replied

" Sounds complicated." Furuichi said

" It's not that complicated. But I lost myself once, Kai-kun and the others were the ones who helped bring me back to normal." Aichi said

" I see."

Lightning strikes the sky even more...

" I have a bad feeling about this... Let's hurry!" Aichi said

" Let's go, Brother! Let's go defeat that Leon guy!" Kamui exclaimed

" Which way?" Misaki ask him

" Um... Brother?" Kamui ask and face Aichi, Aichi nodded

" The nihilistic aura is strong. This way." Aichi said

" I-I thought that was the right way!" Kamui said again, only to find out they are already walking

" Don't leave me behind!" he shouted

~ Time skip~

" Is it me, or is vision getting worse in here?" Kamui ask

" It's probably that Void power is increasing." Misaki replied

" We have to hurry!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Lightning suddenly strike in the sky. Aichi head suddenly hurts.

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" What's wrong?" Kunieda ask

" M-My head hurts..." Aichi replied

" Looks like it's really getting stronger as time passes." Oga said

" You can rest for awhile." Kamui said

" No. I'm fine. Let's go." Aichi said

Aichi started walking.

" If you're feeling unwell, you have to tell us." Misaki said

" If it comes to the worse, I can carry you on my back!" Kamui said

" Aichi nii-san, I can help." Hilda said

" Thank you, everyone but I'm fine." Aichi said

" If you say so..." Oga said

~ Mini time skip~

A red lightning flashed in the sky. Aichi suddenly sensed something.

" Is something wrong?" Furuichi ask

_" I sense an image and aura of intense fury. Kai-kun?! Is that you?!" _Aichi thought when he saw the image " Who is he fighting?" then he saw an image of Leon.

~ Mini time skip~

Aichi and the others arrived but only to see Kai on the ground and Leon in front of him. Aichi ran towards him.

" No way! Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Kai..." Ren-san was behind

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" Aichi called out and lifted him up

" Kai-kun! Wake up! Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Aichi... I... I didn't fight alongside you, didn't even encourage you... I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Kai said

" That's not true! When I didn't know what to do, when I didn't understand anything, you were the one who showed me the way, Kai-kun! Our paths aren't over yet. I'm sure they'll cross somewhere!" Aichi said

" Next time, will you show me the way?" Kai said

Kai whispered something into his ear.

" That's something I can't do. But, let's keep doing our best, Kai-kun...!" Kai was starting to disappear, Ren and Asaka as well

" Defeated fighters lose the right to exist here. That must be it." Kai said

" No Don't disappear, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Go, Aichi... to our paths..." and Kai disappeared

" Kai-kun!"

Hilda and Kunieda wanted to go there but Oga stopped them. He shook his head.

" But nii-san is..." Hilda said

" I know how you feel, but this is now his fight." Oga said

" Dabuh..." Beel said

" I guess this cardfight is fated between us." Leon said

" Let's settle this, Leon Souryu!" Aichi declared

Wind blow around them.

~ Back on Earth~

Kai, Ren and Asaka were transported back to Earth.

" Ren-sama..."

" I'm wiped out... Please let me sleep."

" Me too..."

" Kai! Wake up!" Tetsu said while shaking Kai

" I think they're exhausted." Lee said, all of Team Genius woke up

" Like we were." Ali added

" Let them rest for now" Chris said

" Got it. Are you guys okay?" Tetsu ask them

" We're fine! We're young, you know, unlike you, old man!" Ali replied

Cue sweat drop...

" Old man?" Tetsu said

" If you're an old man, Tetsu-kun, what does that make me...?" Shin ask

They lean the worn out Team New AL4 on the wall as well and continued watching Aichi and Leon on the screen.

~ Back to the space again~ ~ Mini time skip~

In the middle of the fight, Aichi's vision suddenly went blur...

" What? What's going on?" Aichi said

" Nii-san?" Hilda said

" Aichi's eyes looked weird." Kunieda said

" Did something happen?" Furuichi ask

Oga took a look at Aichi's leg, he noticed the black mist entangling itself on Aichi's leg.

" Hey! Look at his leg!" Oga exclaimed

" Dabuh!" Beel exclaimed

" What... is that black mist?" Kunieda ask

" That must be the cause of it." Furuichi replied

" Aichi nii-san... What's going to happen to him?" Hilda ask as she watch the fight further

Further into the fight, Aichi was surrounded by black mist.

" This is bad!" Koma said, he appeared out of nowhere

" Huh?! Koma-chan?!" Kunieda exclaimed

~ On Earth~

" Aichi-kun!" Shin exclaimed

" What happened?!" Yamato ask

" The nothingness... The nothingness is affecting people in the space... Aichi... Aichi is... poisoned by the nothingness!" Kai said

~ Back to the space~

Aichi fainted after Maelstrom delivered a blow...

" Nii-san!" Hilda shouted

" Please get up!" Kunieda shouted

" Can you hear us?!" Furuichi ask

" Can you keep fighting?" A voice ask

" That's right... I want to fight..." Aichi said in his mind

" In that case, we'll lend you our power..." A light surrounded him and he got up

" Stand up my avatar! Call! Blaster Blade Spirit!" Aichi declared

And soon, with Platina Ezel, Blaster Blade Spirit and his Gold Paladin friends, Aichi won...

" The time has come!" Aichi heard Takuto's voice

" Is this... the planet Cray?" Hilda said looking at the portal that appeared in front of this

" Please take care of Leon-kun." Aichi said and passed the unconscious Leon to Sharlene

" Aichi Sendou... Your clan is the leader of planet Cray... Now... Hold up your deck..." Aichi held up his deck as Takuto instructed and a ray of light went into the portal and they finally freed planet Cray and Aichi fainted...

~ Dream~

Aichi's POV

" My Royal Paladin friends... Blaster Blade!" I said and faced the finally freed clan and my avatar

" Thank you, my leader." Blaster Blade said and tried to bow

" Don't do that! We're friends, aren't we?"

" Royal Paladin's been saved... You can use Royal Paladin again." Takuto-kun's voice echoed

" Gold Paladin and I have... Everyone in Gold Paladin is my dear friend, too. We travelled together, we fought together... So..." I said

" You treasure your friends? That's just like you, Aichi Sendou." Takuto-kun voice said

" Everyone!" I said as they disappeared

" Let's make a vow, my Vanguard. We will be with you for eternity." Blaster Blade said and disappeared

~ space between Cray and Earth~

I woke up and I saw Misaki-san and Kamui-kun holding onto me..

Leon-kun's team was also transported back to Earth.

We were starting to transport back too and when we were, we were already worn out and asleep...

Normal POV

" Huh? Nii-san?" Hilda said, only Hilda, Oga, Furuichi, Beel, Koma and Kunieda weren't asleep

" They're asleep." Kunieda

" Not surprising since they were the ones who fought." Oga said

" Yeah."

" Let's get them down." Oga said

" Yeah."

Oga and the others got them down and Takuto also got transported back.

" Nii-san. I'm so glad to see you again." Hilda said

**The next day**

The next day, Team Q4 won the final stage and everything was back to normal, well, not so normal...

**The next day**

" Hello!" Aichi was in Card Capital

" Welcome! We've been waiting for you!" Shin said

" Huh?"

" Ah, It's Aichi Sendou!" one boy exclaimed

" He won the VF circuit!" another boy exclaimed

" Fight me!"

" No, with me!" And all the kids gathered around Aichi

" I knew it." Kamui said

" Aichi is popular." Misaki said

" Of course! Since he's the team leader!" Kamui said

" W-Wait a second... You can take turns! Ride!"

" Ah! It's Blaster Blade! It's Gold Paladin!"

" Yeah"

" Huh? Brother, you're sticking with Gold Paladin!" Kamui ask

" Why not? They were your friends who travelled around the world with you." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Now, who wants to fight me?" Kamui ask the kids

" I'll fight too!" Misaki said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After awhile~

Oga and the others arrived in their normal clothing.

" Oh! Looks like they are popular!" Kunieda said

" They _were_ the ones who won that tournament yesterday." Furuichi said

" No surprise there." Oga said

" Yeah. I agree." Hilda said

" Aidabuh!" Beel said, he was finally wearing some clothes

" I can't be seen, but I'm still proud of her." Koma said

" You can't say 'her' when he is still in a boy form, got it?" Kunieda ask

" Okay, Aoi-chan." Koma said

Hilda was already beside her sister or brother in the case right now, cheering him or her on. The day continued like that, it was a reunion of the two sisters.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter of this story! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I really hope everyone would accept a Naoki x Aichi pairing. Because I want to see how this turns out. Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - High School Life

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 2! Wonder what's going to happen this chapter? Maybe a normal day. Can't have too much excitement before 'Reverse' comes but some interaction with the characters.

Normal POV

It was a normal day for Aichi in Miyaji High. Mostly... it was the same as middle school. Aichi sighed as the day passed.

When he went out of the school gate, he opened his bag and took out his deck. He looked at it for awhile and kept it again. He started walking to the very place he always goes to.

_" I wonder what Hilda meant by 'We're going to be with you soon'? I hope it's not what I think." _Aichi thought

Aichi continued walking to the place but stopped and looked behind him.

_" Why do I sense a hot and passionate aura behind me? Must be my imagination." _Aichi thought

He continued walking towards the place.

* * *

Aichi stopped as he stood in front of the doors of Card Capital.

" Hello!" Aichi greeted cheerfully

" Long time no see, Aichi Sendou." He heard a familiar voice

" Chris-kun, Lee-kun, Ali-kun! How have you guys been doing? It's really been a long time!" Aichi said

" Yeah. We've come to research the card-playing popularity in Japan, since Japan still has the most Vanguard fighters." Chris said

" You might be right. So, how's Mitsusada-san doing?" Aichi ask

" He's doing well! He's making awesome strides!" Chris replied

" Well, not like us though." Lee said

" Oh? Remind me, who lost to him last time?" Chris ask

Lee sweat drop.

" More importantly, I wanna meet a Japanese maid while I'm here!" Ali said

Aichi could only laugh awkwardly.

" What's wrong with you?" Lee ask

" What's the problem? Everyone looks forward to their own thing." Ali said

Aichi noticed at the corner of his eyes, Naoki was watching him.

" What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Naoki ask

" Um... This..." Aichi said while showing his deck

" What's this?" Naoki ask

" Cardfight." Aichi replied

" Cardfight?" Naoki repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard about it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki repeated

" That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee said

" Common knowledge?" Naoki said, he placed Aichi's deck back on the table

" Oh boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali said

" What did you say?!" Naoki ask, he faced Aichi

" Eh? Me?" Aichi said

" So this is Vanguard?" Naoki ask

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" Aichi ask

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." Naoki replied

Shin passed him a deck. (Shin: Call me Manager!) They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The battle continued until the sixth damage fell on Naoki's Damage Zone.

" 6 damage." Naoki said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" Aichi ask

Naoki bought the deck and ran out of the shop. Aichi ran out of the shop as well but Naoki had already left. That was when Kai and the others appeared.

" So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school..." Miwa said

" But I got caught up in it and won..." Aichi said

" Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Chris said

" Cause no matter how many times you tell him, he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've used for guarding." Lee said

Miwa and Izaki directed their stare at Morikawa.

" What?!" Morikawa ask

" Beginners have the tenacity to devote themselves into attacking. That type's not popular with the ladies." Ali said

" As if you're the popular one." Morikawa said

That caused them to argue.

" You can't find a fellow Vanguard player from a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki ask

" Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college... Besides, there aren't kids who are interested..." Aichi said

" I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa ask

" Thank you. But..." Aichi sad

Kai suddenly stood up.

" If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said

" I see..."

" Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" Kai said

" Oh that's, but... If Ishida-kun's interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi thanked

" Geez... You're a different person when you fight..." Kai said

* * *

**The next day**

Aichi entered the class as usual.

" Good Morning!" He greeted

But he didn't see Naoki around yet.

" Looks like Ishida-kun is not here yet." Aichi said

Some time passes and Naoki finally entered the class but it was already time for lessons.

" Rise! Bow! Take your seats!"

" Morning! Starting today, we've got two new students joining our class. Come in." The teacher said

The two girls came in and Aichi was surprised.

" I am Tatsunagi Kourin!"

" Hildagarde. Pleased to meet everyone."

" Kourin-san?! Hilda?!" Aichi exclaimed

" This is our first day at Miyaji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." The two girls said

" Quiet, people! Quiet! Tatsunagi, your seat is over there. Hilda, your seat is over there." The teacher said

Surprisingly, Kourin was behind Aichi and Hilda was beside him too. Aichi took a bad time to greet Kourin too. He got a lot of glares and stares from his class.

~ After class~

" Tatsunagi and Hilda, I've got something to give you, so come to the faculty room." The teacher said

" Yes."

After that, Aichi was fired with questions from some of the boys in the class.

" Hey, Sendou, how do you know Kourin-chan and that blonde girl?!" One of the boys ask

" What's your relationship?" Another boy ask

" Hey, introduce me to them! Okay?! Okay?!" Another boy said

" U-Um... Uh..." Aichi said

He noticed Naoki staring at him and turned to leave.

" Ah! Ishida-kun!" Aichi called

" Hey, Sendou, are you gonna introduce me or what?!" The boy shot up and ask

Aichi could only laugh awkwardly.

" Hey, what are you doing?" A voice ask

Hilda was standing at the door. She marched forward.

" Hilda... They weren't doing anything, so relax." Aichi said

" I don't think so. So... what were you three doing to Nii-san?" Hilda ask

" Nii-san?" One of the boys said

" Hey, Hilda. That's enough." Aichi said

" But, Nii-san..." Hilda said

He grabbed her wrist and went outside with her and talked things out with her.

" Hilda, don't do that." Aichi said

" But, Nii-san..." Hilda said

" It's not like I'm like this in the first place, remember what I said back there? I wanted it to be like this. It holds lots of memories for me." Aichi said

" Then why don't you come back with me? Maybe everyone still remembers you. You helped kids back there too. But here..." Hilda said

" Hilda, you know why I'm here so there's no reason for me to go back yet. And... where is young master?" Aichi ask

" He's with Oga. One year above us. Furuichi and Kunieda are here too." Hilda replied

" I see. I hope they are not causing trouble. Now, let's go in." Aichi said

" Yes."

They went into the class to continue the lessons. Although, in the lessons, he could still feel stares.

* * *

After school, he told the news to the people in Card Capital. It caused disaster with Morikawa wanting to transfer in and stuff and almost letting Hilda draw her sword. Aichi had to stop her because of that. Although, it got him the idea of starting a cardfight club. Hilda also agreed to help.

* * *

~ At home~

Aichi and Hilda entered the house.

" Tadaima." Aichi greeted

" Welcome home, Aichi. Hello there, Hilda. It's so nice to see you again. Come in. Aichi, drop the disguise, there's no guests around." Shizuka said

" Okay!" Aichi said

Black mist surrounded him and he turned back to Aidagrade. She had told Shizuka and Emi about her form when she was young so it was no problem at home.

" Aida nee-san, what should we do now?" Hilda ask

" We should prepare some dinner first. I know you are still a beginner in these, so I'm going to teach you some." Aida said

" Okay."

" Mom, we'll cook dinner so please rest while we prepare dinner." Aida said

" Okay!" Shizuka said

~ In the kitchen~

" What do you think we should make?" Aida ask

" Croquettes. I only make those before." Hilda replied

" Okay then. Ah, but don't put in any tabasco. It's not what you expect like the demon world. I invited Oga-san and the others in school to come over for dinner. Young master will also be here." Aida said

" I see. Nee-san, what are you making?" Hilda ask

" Rice balls and some fried fish and vegetables." Aida said

" Rice balls?" Hilda ask

" Do you want to try making them?" Aida ask

" Sure."

" You use your bottom hand to squeeze the rice ball into shape, the hand on top just needs to push. Mold it with a rhythm. Try shaping it without doing it too many times. And it's done." Aida said

" Bottom hand to squeeze... Hand on top to push... Mold it with a rhythm... Is this okay?" Hilda ask

" It's great! Now, you should try making a soup later after doing the croquettes." Aida said

" Yes. But, I've never made a soup before either." Hilda said

" It's okay. Continue doing the croquettes. I'll teach you later." Aida said

" Thank you, nee-san." Hilda said

" It's fine. We're sisters, aren't we?" Aida said

" Yes."

Hilda finished making the croquettes and Aida taught her how to make a soup and finally, dinner was ready.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

" Hello!"

" Sorry to bother you." Kunieda said

" It's fine. Dinner is ready too. Why don't you come in?" Aida said

" Sure."

~ At dinner~

" Thanks for the food!"

" It's delicious!" Kunieda said

" It's true." Oga said

" Hilda-san made these croquettes?" Furuichi said

" She made the soup and rice balls too." Aida said

" Nee-san!" Hilda said

" It's fine. How is the food, young master?" Aida ask

" Aidabuh!" Beel said

" Koma-chan, how's the food?" Kunieda ask

Koma was beside her.

" Well, it's delicious!" Koma said

" You should really make dinner more often, Aida-chan!" Shizuka said

" I don't mind." Aida said

" Aida onee-san, you can make a good housewife." Emi teased

" E-Emi!" Aida said, she blushed

Hilda smiled at the situation.

_" It's just like at Oga's house, except it's also really harmonious too. So this is what it feels like to have a family." _Hilda thought

* * *

~ After dinner~

Hilda, Aida and Kunieda cleaned the dishes and headed up to Aida's room.

" So you're planning on starting a cardfight club on your own?" Furuichi said

" Why don't we join too? I mean, how hard can it be?" Kunieda said

" Yeah, nee-san." Hilda agreed

" I'm glad you want to join but you still don't have a deck." Aida said

" We can just get one." Oga said

" Aidabuh! Da, da, da!" Beel said

" Thank you. I appreciate it. I'll hand out these posters tomorrow at school. We'll see what happens then." Aida said

They nodded.

* * *

**The next day**

Aida changed back to Aichi and he left for school and handed out the posters, but it wasn't going well, until Kourin passed by and decided to join the club, much to Aichi's surprise, lots of boys and fangirls decided to join too. The condition to join was to beat the members in a fight. It included Oga and the others who still didn't have a deck.

" Let's start." Kourin said

" Right!" Aichi said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ A few cardfights later~

Nobody was able to beat the both of them.

" None of them won, huh?" Kourin said

" Nope..." Aichi said

" It can't be helped. We'll have to start the club with just all of us here." Kourin said

" Wait a second!" They heard someone said

Naoki approached them.

" I wanna join the Cardfight Club." Naoki said

" Ishida-kun! So you're interested in Vanguard after all, huh?" Aichi said

" Yeah. A little..." Naoki said

" Fine. If you beat me, we'll let you in." Kourin said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After the cardfight~

Naoki was able to join the Cardfight Club after beating Kourin. But when Naoki touched Aichi's shoulders and shook him for confirmation, Hilda almost drew her sword, if Oga and Furuichi didn't stop her, she would have killed him.

This was now the start of their high school life. But as time passes... they might be in for a big trial.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - A normal day

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy their really normal days in this chapter before the upcoming 'Reverse' is coming up! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! Oh yeah, these are the decks that they are using:

Oga - Dark Irregulars

Hilda - Pale Moon

Furuichi - Megacolony

Kunieda - Neo Nectar

Normal POV

Everything was normal. Nothing much happened throughout the days passed except for the constant sabotages of the Student Council. Nobody found out about Aichi's true identity yet so it was alright. It was club activities as normal.

" Hey, Aichi." Naoki said

" Yes?" Aichi ask

" Do you think we can go over to your house tomorrow? We've never went there before anyway." Naoki said

" Sure. I don't mind." Aichi said

Hilda overheard the conversation.

" Nii-san, are you sure?" Hilda ask

" I'm fine with it. Besides, nothing is wrong over there, right?" Aichi ask

" I guess so but..." Hilda said

" Aidabuh!" Beel said

" What is it, Beelze?" Aichi ask

" Dabuh!"

They needed to call Beel 'Beelze' and not 'young master' since it would arise suspicions.

" Do you want me to carry you?" Aichi ask

" Da!" Beel said

" Oga-san." Aichi said

" Sure." Oga said

Aichi carried Beel and settled him on his lap.

" I don't really think it's any problem so you can come over tomorrow." Aichi said

" Okay." Naoki said

" Do you want to come along, Misaki-san and Kourin-san?" Shingo ask

" Sure." Misaki replied

" I don't mind." Kourin replied

" Oga-san and the others can come over too, right, Beelze?" Aichi said

" Aidabuh!"

" Then it's decided then." Naoki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

**The next day**

Aichi and Hilda headed back to his house first to get changed and get ready.

" Tadaima!"

" Welcome home! Your friends are coming, aren't they? Then I should prepare lunch for you." Shizuka said

" Thank you, Mum. We'll go up to get changed first, okay?" Aichi said

" Okay!"

Aichi and Hilda went up to get changed. Aichi changed to Aida.

" Nee-san." Hilda said

" Yeah?" Aida ask

" Um... I got you something to wear in that form, but I don't know if it fits you. Here." Hilda said

Hilda passed her a bag and Aida opened it. It was a two long coats, one purple and one white.

" Thank you, Hilda! I love it! It also matches my clothes!" Aida said

" You're welcome..." Hilda said

" Hilda..." Aida said

" Yes?" Hilda ask

" Come here." Aida said

Hilda did as told.

" You shouldn't wear these clothes every time now. Get used to here, I'm sure you'll love it here. I also got some clothes for you to wear." Aida said

She passed Hilda some clothes to wear.

" Wear something bright for once in awhile. I'm sure Oga-san and the others will like it. And... Smile more. You're cuter that way." Aida said

" But..." Hilda said

" Look, Hilda. You need to learn to relax for once. If you don't, you'll be exhausted before you know it. So here. Wear it and relax, okay?" Aida said

" Okay." Hida replied

Aida changed back to Aichi and Hilda went to the bathroom to change as Aichi locked the door as he changed in the room.

~ After changing~

Aichi was now wearing a purple turtleneck long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and the purple long coat that Hilda got for him. He knocked on the door.

" Hilda. Have you finished changing?" Aichi ask

" Yes."

Hilda unlocked the door. She was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt with a few white laces and a long brown skirt.

" Cute! But..." Aichi said

Aichi pushed her into the bathroom and put her in front of the mirror.

" You should add this." Aichi said

He placed the ice rose pendant around her neck.

" There. Isn't this even more beautiful? Don't forget, right now, you are Beelze's mother in this world, don't forget that." Aichi said

" Yeah. Thank you, Nii-san." Hilda said

" Alright. Let's go down to see if Mum needs help." Aichi said

" Okay."

* * *

~ After some time~

The doorbell rang.

" Yes! Coming!" Aichi said

He opened the door. Naoki, Shingo, Misaki and Kourin were there.

" Yo!" Naoki said

" Hello. Come in." Aichi said

They entered the house.

" Hello." Hilda greeted

" It's cute. I'm glad you're wearing these clothes. Always wearing those dark clothes worries me." Misaki said

" Thank you. Nii-san is the one who bought for me these clothes." Hilda said

" Now, you can go to the living room to chat, I'll go get some tea for you." Aichi said

" I'll help." Hilda said

" Sure."

They prepared the tea and chatted with the others as the doorbell rang again. Oga and the others entered.

" Yo." Oga said

" Aidabuh!" Beel said

" It's cute, Beelze. Those clothes, you should wear them more often." Aichi said

" Aidabuh!"

" Here. I'll carry him." Aichi said

" Okay." Oga said

Aichi carried Beel and headed to the living room as Oga and the others took off their shoes.

" Even if he looks like a boy, he still _is _still a girl on the inside." Kunieda said

" I know. He always has a form of a boy." Furuichi said

" But nothing can change that he likes being in both forms." Oga said

" Yeah."

They entered the living room.

" Oh! You're just in time! Lunch is ready!" Shizuka said

" Yes!"

They had their lunch. But...

" Kourin-san? Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" I-I just felt something touched my ankles." Kourin said

_" Isn't that..."_ Aichi thought

He stared at Kunieda. Kunieda gave a slight nod.

" Don't worry, Kourin-san. Maybe it's just your imagination." Aichi said

Below his feet, Koma has been stepped on hard under his feet.

_" That's what you get for being a pervert." _Kunieda thought

" P-Please spare me, Aida-chan..." Koma said

Misaki sweat dropped.

* * *

~After lunch~

" Aichi! Wanna go for a round of cardfight?" Naoki ask

" Sure." Aichi replied

They headed to the living room.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After the cardfight~

" Man! I lost again!" Naoki said

" It's fine. You're improving." Aichi said

" Alright! I'll just have to keep this up!" Naoki said

" Would-be delinquent." Shingo murmured

" What was that?!" Naoki ask

" You have a problem with that?!" Shingo ask

The glaring contest has begun.

_" Actually, we're the delinquents here..."_ Oga, Furuichi and Kunieda thought

Aichi and Hilda were busy with Beelze.

" Dabuh!"

" You're doing great, Beelze!" Aichi said

" As expected from Beelze!" Hilda said

Beel was busy playing.

" Huh? Where'd Kunieda go?" Oga ask

" Oh, she went outside to settle something." Aichi replied

Truth is, she tied Koma to a tree for touching Kourin.

" I see." Oga said

Oga was trying to avoid eye contact with Hilda for some reason.

" Guard!" Naoki declared

" My ultimate technique! Damn you, Ishida!" Shingo said

" So it's my turn, right?" Naoki ask

" Do your worst! I'll get through this turn for sure!" Shingo said

Naoki turned his head towards Aichi for some reason and blushed at his kindness towards Beel. He shook his head.

_" Concentrate, Naoki! He's a guy! Why are you blushing?!"_ Naoki thought

" Break Time!" Naoki declared

" Ah! I forgot about that!" Shingo exclaimed

Kourin and Misaki sighed.

" Break time means taking a break." Misaki said

" When will he ever get it right?" Kourin said

Misaki looked over to Aichi.

_" Why would Aida want to keep her real identity a secret anyway?"_ Misaki thought

" Misaki? What's wrong?" Kourin ask

" Nothing. I'm just thinking about something." Misaki replied

Kourin stopped the questions and continued watching Naoki and Shingo.

* * *

After all the fun and dinner, they left the house.

" Thank you for letting us come here." Naoki said

" It's fine. I'll see everyone tomorrow at school then. Bye. Bye, Beelze." Aichi said

" Aidabuh!"

Naoki blushed lightly again.

_" What am I doing?! He's a guy! Remember that!"_ Naoki thought

" Naoki-kun, is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" No, nothing's wrong. Thanks for letting us in. Bye." Naoki said

" Yeah. Bye." Aichi said

They waved goodbye and Aichi closed the door. He turned back to Aida.

" Aida nee-san. The bath is ready for you." Emi said

" Thank you, Emi. I better go get my clothes." Aida said

" Aida nee-san, you know that guy with the red hair?" Emi ask

" Naoki-kun? Why? What is it?" Aida ask

" He was staring at you for quite a long time. Maybe he's starting to fall in love with you." Emi teased

" Wha-! Emi! Don't get any ideas of that! I don't think he would see through me!" Aida said

" Okay~ But I still think so though~" Emi teased

" Emi!" Aida said

Emi ran back to her room.

" Jeez. Emi." Aida said

She went up the staircase and got her clothes. She went to shower and came out after awhile.

_" But I don't think Naoki-kun would have fallen in love, right? I mean, I was still acting as a boy except that I acted like a girl with Beelze. I guess that would arise any feelings. Oops."_ Aida thought

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_" I wonder who that is."_ Aida thought

She opened the door and got a shock. It was Naoki! Naoki flinched.

" U-Um... Is Aichi in?" Naoki ask

" Y-Yeah. I-I'll go get him." Aida replied

Aida went into her room in panic and closed the door.

" W-What's Naoki-kun doing back here?! I-I should go down..." Aida thought

She changed back to Aichi and went downstairs.

" N-Naoki-kun! I-Is there something you need?" Aichi ask

" I'm just wondering and I can't get this off my mind." Naoki replied

" What is it?" Aichi ask

Naoki blushed lightly.

" That baby, Beelze, right? W-Why do you act like a girl around him?" Naoki ask

" H-Huh?! R-Really? I-I didn't know. I guess it's because he's cute." Aichi replied

" And I noticed something else." Naoki said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Why do you have your right eye covered, and Hilda also has her left eye covered." Naoki said

" That's... There's just something that these eyes can do. Not really normal, they say." Aichi said

" I see. And who was that girl I saw just now? She looks just like you." Naoki said

" She's... my cousin?" Aichi said

" C-Cousin, huh? I see. I better go. I just wanted to ask you these questions. Bye." Naoki said

" Yeah, bye."

Naoki left and Aichi closed the door and slide down on the floor. He changed back to Aida.

" T-That was close..." Aida said

She went back to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this normal day. Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - A feverish day

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 4! Reverse is coming out now! How will Aichi or Aida handle the situation?! Let's hope she can handle this situation. Let's start!

Normal POV

Aida was suddenly awoken by a nightmare.

" What was that dream?" Aida said

She wiped off her sweat and checked the time. It was almost time to head to school.

" I better go get ready." Aida said

She went to the bathroom and showered and when she went back to her room, she changed to Aichi and headed downstairs.

" Good morning, Mum." Aichi greeted

" Oh, good morning, Aichi. Here, have your breakfast." Shizuka said

" Thank you, Mum." Aichi said

" Is something wrong?" Shizuka ask

" No, nothing's wrong." Aichi replied

" I see. If there's something wrong, you can tell me, alright?" Shizuka ask

" Yeah. Thanks, Mum." Aichi said

After breakfast, he left for school.

" I'm going to school, Mum!" Aichi said

" Okay! Take care of yourself!" Shizuka said

Aichi ran to school.

_" Please... Don't be it. I hope everyone is there." _Aichi thought

* * *

He arrived at Miyaji Academy and entered his class.

" Good morning!" Aichi greeted

He looked around. None of his friends were there.

_" Could it be..."_ Aichi thought

At that time, Naoki and Shingo entered.

" Yo!" Naoki greeted

" Good morning!" Shingo greeted

" Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun!" Aichi said

He breathed a sigh of relief. But immediately became worried again. Kourin was usually earlier than him.

~ After awhile~

Hilda entered the class.

_" I'm glad Hilda's alright. That means Oga-san and the others are too."_ Aichi thought

" Nii-san? Is something wrong?" Hilda ask

" No. It's nothing." Aichi replied

_" Now all that's left is..."_ Aichi thought

He looked behind him. Kourin still hasn't arrived yet.

* * *

~ After school~

Kourin didn't even come to school yet and he got worried.

" Kourin didn't show up today." Naoki said

" Should we call her?" Aichi said

They went outside the school and called Kourin but there was not answer.

" She's not answering." Aichi said

" Maybe she's just busy." Shingo said

" Yeah." Aichi said

Naoki saw the worried eyes and changed the subject.

" Oh yeah. What are we gonna do for today's club activities?" Naoki ask

" Let's see. Since Misaki-san has to take care of the shop, we should go to Card Capital. It's also been some time since we've been there." Aichi replied

" And those guys from Hitsue are gonna be there too, right?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah. Probably." Aichi replied

" Alright! I'm gonna get my revenge!" Naoki said

" Ah. I need to go pick up something from the bookstore." Shingo said

" Ah! I forgot my bag in class! I'll meet you guys later!" Naoki said

" Jeez. Then we'll meet at Card Capital later then." Shingo said

" Yeah. See you guys later." Aichi said

They went their separate ways.

" Nii-san, I know you're troubled by something. What is it?" Hilda ask

" Me? I'm not..." Aichi replied

" Don't lie. Even Beel notice it." Oga said

" Dabuh!"

" You know, you can tell us if you want to." Furuichi said

" Yeah. Besides, you've been looking worried when Kourin didn't come to school today." Kunieda said

" It's nothing. Just a nightmare." Aichi replied

" Are you sure?" Hilda ask

" Yeah. I'm fine, really." Aichi replied

They arrived at Card Capital. When Shingo arrived, they explained why Aichi was looking so worried.

" I see. I remember she was also busy at the school festival." Misaki said

" But to not tell us..." Aichi said

" Don't worry, Sendou-kun. I'm sure Takuto-san would have informed the school about it already." Shingo said

" Aichi." Kai said

" Kai-kun." Aichi said

" What's troubling you?" Kai ask

" I just had a nightmare." Aichi replied

" Nightmare?" Kai ask

" Oh, it's nothing." Aichi replied

Aichi, Hilda and Beel started to act weird.

" Hilda? What's wrong?" Oga ask

" I sense a high level of dark energy." Hilda replied

" Beel-chan?" Kunieda ask

" Dabuh..." Beel growled lowly

" Something's bothering the demons." Furuichi whispered

" Koma-chan?" Kunieda ask

" I also sense a high level of dark energy." Koma replied

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" I don't know. I feel like something bad is coming." Aichi replied

_" Only the demons are sensing it. What's coming?"_ Misaki thought

Naoki entered the shop. Assistant cat suddenly jumped to Misaki.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

_" If that's so then..."_ Misaki thought

Aichi was on defensive mode. So are the three other demons.

" You took quite a long time, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

" Listen, you would-be delinquent, we didn't organize a meeting here just to wait for you to be late! Are you listening to me?!" Shingo ask

" You're no good." Naoki said

" What?! What do you mean by no good?! You are no good yourself, you delinquent Ishida!" Shingo said

" Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

" He's acting weird." Hilda said

" I'm looking for a strong fighter. You." Naoki said

" Me?" Aichi ask

" Fight me. What's wrong, Aichi Sendou?!" Naoki ask

" I got it. Let's do it." Aichi said

" Be careful, Aichi. Something's not right." Kai said

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid."

" Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

" Blade Hang Dracokid? Naoki-kun, you changed your first Vanguard?" Aichi ask

" I ride Demolition Dragon." Naoki declared

" I ride Llew! I call Marron!" Aichi declared

" I ride Vowing Sword Dragon." Naoki declared

" Ride! Call! Alfred!" Aichi declared

" I guard with Guld, a perfect guard!" Naoki declared

Hilda had a bad feeling.

" It's weird." Kunieda said

" Yeah. It feels like he's fighting the guy we know but..." Furuichi said

" It doesn't feel like the real him either." Oga said

Naoki laughed menacingly.

" You're disappointin' me, Aichi Sendou!" Naoki said

Red marks appeared on his face.

" Hey..." Oga said

" Yeah. I saw that too." Kunieda said

" Red marks?" Furuichi said

" Nii-san..." Hilda said

" I was lookin' for the strongest Vanguard fighter, and is this his ability? Well, whatever. I'll take down the strongest fighter. That's my... That's what I... was ordered to do." Naoki said

" Ordered?" Hilda ask

" Now then... Final turn!" Naoki declared

" He just declared a Final Turn?!" Hilda exclaimed

" This is seriously weird." Kunieda said

" That voice echoes in the darkness, whispering for me to beat Aichi Sendou! Observe! The ebony flames that burn in the pitch-black darkness! Crossbreak ride! Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse"!" Naoki declared

" Crossbreak ride?!" Oga exclaimed

" Aoi-chan." Koma said

" Koma-chan? What's wrong?" Kunieda ask

" That card... It's leaking out dark energy." Koma replied

" Hilda, Baby Beel?" Oga ask

" I don't like where this is going." Furuichi said

" Nii-san..." Hilda said

" Reverse... What kind of power is that?" Kunieda said

" Break ride skill!My Vanguard gets +10000 power! And I retire one of your front-row rear-guard units! On top of that... Limit Break activated! I retire two units and get +10000 power!" Naoki declared

" Three rear-guard units retired at once?!" Kunieda exclaimed

" I don't think this is over." Furuichi said

_" I... didn't want to use this eye. But... I have a bad feeling that if I lose, something bad will happen!"_ Aichi thought

Aichi has finally decided.

" Don't tell me..." Hilda exclaimed

" Hilda-san?" Furuichi ask

" He's going to use the eye?" Hilda said

" You mean that covered eye?" Oga ask

" Yeah. Not only can that eye see things in a different speed like mine. His eye..." Hilda replied

_" I never wanted to use this eye because of the different speed than my right eye because it makes me feel nauseous but also because..."_ Aichi thought

He parted away the hair covering his right eye. It was deep red with only one single black pupil.

_" Because it can penetrate into the person's soul and look into them. Even though their auras show it, this eye makes it even clearer. If I can use it to look into his soul... Maybe I can find out what's controlling him. But using this without a contractor is risky. I need to use it in the shortest time possible."_ Aichi thought

Aichi narrowed his eyes.

" Another Limit Break!" Naoki declared

All five rear-guards on Aichi's field was retired.

" Now I get another +10000 power. But I still ain't done yet. When Vowing Sword Dragon is in the Soul, Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" gets +2000 power! That's a total of 43000 power! How do you like my Crossbreak ride?! This is Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse's" power!" Naoki said

" 43000 power with just one unit!" Misaki exclaimed

" Uh oh. Aichi doesn't have a perfect guard!" Miwa said

" And that's not all, look at his rear-guard." Kai said

" T-That's... Homing Eradicator, Rochishin!" Shingo exclaimed

" You noticed? Every time a rear-guard is retired, Rochishin gets +5000 power. In other words, with five rear-guards retired, he gets +25000 power!" Naoki declared

Aichi was still trying his eye.

_" This is..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi flinched at both the power of the unit and something only his eye is seeing.

" What do you think of the power of a Crossbreak ride, Aichi Sendou?" Naoki ask

_" But... I'm not backing out!"_ Aichi thought

Blue aura surrounded him.

" Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard!"

" Drive trigger check! Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard!"

No rear-guards and no cards in hand. Aichi draws a card.

" Too bad, Aichi Sendou. You managed to protect against my attack, but now you can't do anything. What do you think about my strength?" Naoki ask

" Well, you are definitely strong... but I can't afford to lose when you're like this, Naoki-kun! Naoki-kun! When you joined the Cardfight Club, what did you say to me? That you warned to play Vanguard together! And you wanted to find something you could be passionate about, remember?! But I don't sense that passionate soul in you now." Aichi said

" What?!"

" Naoki-kun, your soul has always overflowed with the passion of Vanguard and fondness of your friends! That enthusiasm has always encouraged me. Your strong support helped to find the Cardfight Club!" Aichi said

" Friends... Friends..."

" I'm going to make you remember the true power of friendship! Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride... Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore! And now, my gathered champions, go to that lonely soul! Limit Break! I superior call from my deck!" Aichi declared

" You called Gancelot?!"

" Once more! I call Geraint! Once more! I call Marron! And then Mark! I call Epona!" Aichi declared

" Your rear-guards... The rear-guards that I retired... are all back!" Naoki exclaimed

" That right! That's Garmore's. Limit Break! Fellowship Circle!" Aichi declared

" He was able to call back his rear-guards in one swoop!" Furuichi said

" Go!" Kunieda cheered

" Dabuh!"

" Beat him up good!" Oga said

" Gancelot attacks with a boost from Epona!" Aichi declared

" Intercept!"

" Garmore's skill is activated! Epona! Marron boosts! Let's go!" Aichi declared

" Darn it! No guard!"

The sixth damage went to Naoki's Damage Zone.

" I won..." Aichi said

" You did it!" Oga said

" Alright!" Furuichi said

" But..." Hilda said

Aichi covered his right eye and wiped something off his mouth. When he took a look, lots of blood was spilled.

_" If I use this eye, and if I use most of my demon powers with that technique without a contractor... It'll be just like committing a suicide."_ Aichi thought

Naoki collapsed on the floor as the mysterious energy left him. Naoki opened his eyes as his eyes returned to normal.

" Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

" Aichi... Where are we?" Naoki ask

" Card Capital!" Shingo replied

" How...? When did I get here?" Naoki ask

" You don't remember?" Miwa ask

" You just had a cardfight with Aichi." Misaki said

" No... I don't remember. But we were talking about going to Card Capital after school, right? And then I went back to the classroom to get my bag... After that... Darn it! I can't remember!" Naoki said

" He doesn't remember a single thing. Could it be..." Kunieda said

" The work of a demon?" Furuichi ask

" No, I don't sense anything like that." Hilda replied

" In fact, it's something else." Koma added

" If it's not a demon, then what is it?" Oga ask

" I don't know but..." Hilda said

Hilda continued to observe Aichi, making sure he's alright. When she noticed a fallen tissue.

" What's this?" Furuichi said

He picked it up and opened it. It was the blood that Aichi spilled.

" Hey, Creepichi. Get over here." Hilda said

She prevented anyone else from noticing the tissue.

" What's this?" Kunieda ask

" Why is there blood here?" Oga ask

" This must be Nii-san's blood." Hilda said

" What?! Why?!" Furuichi ask

" That eye... It's an eye that was created with Black Tech, that technique that Kunieda used." Hilda replied

" Black Tech?! But... How..." Kunieda exclaimed

" Just like your technique, it's like suicide if you use it." Hilda said

" But how did that eye..." Furuichi ask

" Well, I received a letter before from Nii-san. He said he was going to train with someone and learn Black Tech. And then, on another occasion, another letter was sent to us. He said that learning Black Tech, that technique also fused with his eye. That eye became the eye of Black Tech. That eye allows him to penetrate deep into a person's soul and look through what's inside the soul. Traveling deep into the person's mind." Hilda explained

" An eye that penetrates into a soul..." Kunieda said

" That eye can find out whether the person is actually controlled. Once that eye detects it, it will try to shatter the control over the person, but that requires the risk. That's how the blood was spilled. If he doesn't find a contractor soon, he'll die." Hilda said

" No way..." Furuichi said

" Is it the same as the Black Tech that we learned? That's why there's a risk?" Kunieda ask

" Yeah. That's why I'm always confirming with him whether he has made a contract with anyone yet. If he doesn't then..." Hilda said

" Don't worry. I'm sure he can find a contractor, besides, I think someone already has an eye on him or maybe her." Oga said

" Who?" Hilda ask

" Naoki. Yesterday, he's been staring at Aichi for quite some time and I even saw light blushes on his cheeks." Oga replied

" I guess Aichi's kindness to Beel-chan got his heart beating." Kunieda said

" Yeah."

They continued watching Aichi and Naoki. Naoki has definitely fallen for him.

" Let's hope that Aichi will allow it." Oga said

" Yeah."

* * *

**The next day**

Kai went somewhere familiar.

Meanwhile...

Aida was still in bed.

_" Argh. I feel really bad right now. Looks like the eye's side effects have gotten to me. I don't think I can go anywhere for now."_ Aida thought

The doorbell rang.

" Aichi! Your friends are here to see you! It's Misaki-san and the others!" Emi shouted from downstairs

Aida panicked.

" I can only use my powers to change forms right now, so..." Aida said

She changed to Aichi. Just in time, Emi knocked on the door.

" Yes?" Aichi ask

Emi opened the door.

" Is it alright if they enter?" Emi ask

" Yeah. I'm fine." Aichi replied

" Alright. I'll let them come up then." Emi said

" Okay."

Emi closed the door. Later, there was another knock on the door. Naoki, Shingo and Misaki came in.

" Yo, Aichi. We heard you weren't feeling well." Naoki said

" I was wondering why you didn't show up at Card Capital today. So you were sick, huh?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yeah..." Aichi said

Aichi tried to get up.

" Hey! If you can't get up, then just lie down and rest!" Naoki said

They settled him down onto the bed again.

" But, your fever's something else. It's hot." Naoki said

" Did something happen? You look weak right now." Shingo said

" Nothing. I guess I'm just tired." Aichi said

" You sure? I mean, I saw something red yesterday in your right eye." Shingo said

" Maybe you're just imagining things. But I'm fine, really. I think I'm just exhausted." Aichi said

" Then you should rest right now. We'll stay here to chat or something. Just don't move from the bed." Misaki said

" Alright." Aichi said

They chatted for some time and Aichi was quite happy just chatting with them.

~ After some time~

There was a knock on the door and Shizuka entered.

" Sorry for interrupting but dinner's ready and you can come down to eat." Shizuka said

" Ah, thank you, Sendou-san." Misaki said

" Thank you very much." Naoki and Shingo said

" It's fine. You've been taking care of Aichi for so long, I'm thankful that he has such good friends." Shizuka said

" No, it's not a problem." Misaki said

" You guys should go down. I'll wait for everyone here." Aichi said

" Will you be alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I'm going to be fine. Now, go." Aichi replied

" Okay."

They went down for dinner.

* * *

~ During dinner~

" Thanks for the meal!"

" It's delicious!"

" It's really delicious, Sendou-san!"

" Thank you!"

Emi finished her meal first.

" Ah, Emi. The porridge for Aichi is ready. Do you kind helping me giving it to him?" Shizuka ask

" Sure, Mum." Emi replied

Emi went to the kitchen and scooped the porridge for Aichi. At this time, Naoki came into the kitchen.

" Thanks for the meal. It's delicious." Naoki said

" You're welcome." Emi said

Naoki noticed the amount of porridge.

" Wait a minute. He's eating this little?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. He can't eat too much. No appetite." Emi replied

" I see." Naoki said

He got really worried.

" Can I help get this up for him instead?" Naoki ask

" Well, sure." Emi replied

Naoki took the tray and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

" Aichi? I got your dinner. I'm coming in." Naoki said

He opened the door. Aichi was asleep.

_" I should just wait for him to wake up before giving him the food."_ Naoki thought

Naoki set the tray down on the table. At that time, Aichi started to open his eyes.

" Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

" Oh! You're awake. Here, I'll sit you up so that you can eat." Naoki said

Naoki helped Aichi and gave him his porridge but Aichi wasn't eating.

" What's wrong, Aichi? You need to eat somethin'." Naoki said

" Sorry. I just don't have any appetite." Aichi said

Naoki touched his forehead. It was burning hot.

" Hot! How are you feeling?" Naoki ask

" Light-headed. But don't worry, after I eat the medicine then I'll feel better." Aichi said

" If you want to eat the medicine, you should also eat somethin'. Here, eat some." Naoki said

Aichi nodded and ate some porridge.

" Now then, where's your medicine?" Naoki ask

Naoki looked around and found the pills.

" Here." Naoki passed the pills

Aichi took the pills and drank some water.

" Now, go to sleep. You need lots of rest before school. We can't have our club president be absent now can we?" Naoki ask

" But I have the vice-president to help if I am absent." Aichi said

Naoki chuckled.

" Yeah, yeah. Just get to sleep." Naoki said

" Thank you." Aichi said

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Misaki and Shingo entered.

" He's asleep?" Misaki ask

" Just went to sleep." Naoki replied

" But, I've never felt a fever that high before. I wonder if he's going to be alright." Shingo said

" I hope so. He didn't even want to eat just now. See, there's quite a lot of leftovers." Naoki said

Misaki touched Aichi's forehead.

" His fever's not going down. Maybe we should stay here. I'm getting worried." Misaki said

" Yeah."

They went downstairs to tell Shizuka and Emi about it. Called their families and slept in Aichi's room while Misaki slept with Emi.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kai had been Reversed and was now wandering around.

_" Aichi... I'll fight you soon. So don't die before that."_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aichi turned back to Aida because of her exhaustion.

_" Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun? Why are they staying over? Could it be... They're worried about me? But, if they wake up, they'll see me in this form. I need to maintain my other form."_ Aida thought

Aida focused and turned back to Aichi.

_" I don't know how long I can maintain this but... At least until Hilda has gotten the medicine for me..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

At the Demon World...

Hilda has gotten a special medicine.

_" Wait for me, Aida nee-san. I'm coming back soon." _Hilda thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! Bye bye! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - Arrival of destruction

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! After the first part of this chapter, there will be a bit of time skip to the school camp, I don't know whether it'll be alright but I hope everyone enjoys it!

Normal POV

Naoki and Shingo woke up because of some uneasiness.

" Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

Naoki touched his forehead.

" Why is his fever getting higher? Hey, Aichi! Are you alright?! Hey!" Naoki said

Aichi opened his eyes.

" Naoki-kun? Shingo-kun?" Aichi ask

" Hey, what's going on, why is your fever increasing?!" Naoki ask

" I don't know." Aichi replied

" Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Shingo said

" That's not necessary." A voice said

Hilda was at the door with a tray of medicine.

" This medicine is very effective. It's from our country. It's a special medicine. We just have to let him drink it and he will feel better after some rest." Hilda said

" Okay then." Naoki said

Hilda helped Aichi up.

" Nii-san... Here. Drink this and you'll feel better." Hilda said

Aichi drank the medicine and Hilda settled him on the bed again.

" Now go to sleep. You'll feel better after that." Hilda said

Aichi closed his eyes and went to sleep.

" He'll be fine after waking up. I expect you to take care of him. I'll be coming back soon to check on him again." Hilda said

She closed the door.

" She's quite an over-protective little sister." Naoki said

" I know what you mean." Shingo said

Naoki checked on Aichi.

" Hey, his fever is going down. I don't know what she gave him but it's definitely working." Naoki said

" What a relief." Shingo said

There was a knock on the door. Misaki came in.

" Guys, breakfast is ready." Misaki said

" Okay." Naoki said

" We'll be coming out soon." Shingo said

" How's Aichi doing?" Misaki ask

" He's feeling better. Hilda gave him a special medicine. His fever is going down." Naoki replied

" I see. What a relief." Misaki said

" We should go down now." Shingo said

" Yeah. We'll bring up the food for him later." Naoki said

" Let's go." Misaki said

The three went downstairs for breakfast.

~ After some time~

" I'll go up and give him some food." Naoki said

Naoki took the tray of food and went upstairs. He opened the door. Aichi was already awake but he looked really dazed.

" Oh, Aichi. You're awake already?" Naoki ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

" Here. Have something to eat." Naoki said

He gave the food to Aichi.

" Thank you." Aichi said

Aichi ate the food as Naoki sat beside him to talk to him. Aichi finished eating his breakfast after awhile.

" Seems like you're really feeling better. You ate it all up." Naoki said

" I guess the fever caused me to stop eating and I got hungry after recovering." Aichi said

" Jeez. You made us worry just now." Naoki said

" Sorry. I didn't know I worried everyone in just one night." Aichi said

" It's fine. Oh yeah, don't forget to pack the bag for the camping trip, alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

Naoki turned his head away, so did Aichi. The door opened. Misaki and Shingo came in.

" Aichi, are you feeling alright already?" Misaki ask

" Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for staying over to take care of me." Aichi said

" It's fine. We're friends, aren't we?" Naoki ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

And so... The day continued like that...

* * *

Soon, it was time for the camping trip. Aichi packed his items and left for the camping trip.

First up, was the global orienteering...

" Let's go, everyone." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They went through different trails and places.

" Woah! Watch your step, Aichi! What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" If you're not feeling well, then we should take a break." Misaki said

" Yeah..." Aichi said

Aichi sat on a rock as Misaki went to check on him. Naoki, Shingo, Kourin and Akari were told to go somewhere for awhile.

" You've been spilling some blood for some time already, am I right?" Misaki ask

" Yes... You noticed?" Aichi ask

" You know, you should really consider getting a contractor soon. Your body won't be able to handle this much longer." Misaki said

" I know. If I don't find one soon, I'll die. Don't worry. Once I find one, I'll know it." Aichi said

" What about Naoki? He's getting really close to you really fast." Misaki said

" Misaki-san, don't give me weird suggestions all of a sudden. Naoki-kun is just my friend, nothing else. If I have to make him my contractor, I don't know whether he can handle my powers." Aichi said

" Look, Aichi. If you don't come to a decision soon-" Misaki said but was cut off

" I'll die, I know. We just have to wait for the right time besides Kai-kun asked me to let him be my contractor before, but I rejected it." Aichi said

" Why didn't you accept it?" Misaki ask

" Gut feeling. I don't think he's suitable to be my contractor. Misaki-san, you don't have to worry about me. I know what I have to do. Now, we shouldn't keep them waiting. Let's go and continue." Aichi said

" Alright. But if you're not feeling well, you have to tell us." Misaki said

" Okay."

They met back up with the others.

" Aichi, you alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I'm feeling better now." Aichi replied

They finished the orienteering first got some students impressed.

~ After dinner~

They gather up and watched the VF High School Championship. Hilda and Misaki sat on either side of Aichi just in case.

" So this is the VF High School Championship, huh? Seems exciting." Hilda said

" Let's see what the last two teams are made of." Furuichi said

They watched the VF High School Championship.

* * *

~ After some time~

" That was one great match!" Naoki said

" It really was!"

They heard clapping behind them.

" Maybe we should buy a deck when we get back?"

" It looks easy to play too."

" The rules seems simple once you watch it once!"

They were all surprised.

" Looks like they finally realized the value of Vanguard." Shingo said

" Everyone!" Aichi said

Some of them are asking Aichi and the others about the game.

" Hey, you guys are aiming for that VF High School Championship too, right? Good luck next time!" One of the students said

" We'll be there to cheer you on!" Another student said

" Yeah. Thank you! I'll do my best!" Aichi said

" You're always welcome to fight us!" Naoki said

" We'll be waiting!" Shingo said

" Girls can do it too, right?" One girl ask

" Yes. We'd be happy to have you." Misaki replied

" That baby is cute!" Another girl said

" Dabuh!"

Naitou and Suwabe saw the whole thing from behind a wall and headed back to their room for a little training.

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others went to sleep

* * *

**The next day**

Aichi and the others along with the other students were instructed to cook their own meals before preparing for the campfire at night.

They split roles and started their cooking.

" I wonder if Hilda is going to be alright." Aichi said

" Why? Is there something wrong?" Misaki ask

" I saw a few Demon World worms in her bag that are for cooking." Aichi replied

The two really felt like vomiting.

" Now then, if we leave them upside down like this, it should be done." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi coughed a little.

" Are you alright?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yeah... I'm alright." Aichi replied

They watched the others as they did their cooking.

" Now, we should start shaping the rice balls now." Misaki said

" Yes."

They started shaping the rice balls into shape. And finally, the meal was ready.

" Now then everyone... Looks like you've finished preparing the food. In respect to the food... Even if you failed to make it properly,.. You should still eat it." Maki said

" Alright!"

" Let's eat!"

They dig in to the food.

" It's delicious!"

" Really!"

They ate their meal happily together.

" Oh! It's Hilda-san's croquette! Let's eat!" Furuichi said

_" Creepichi..."_ Aichi and Hilda thought

Furuichi ate the croquette followed by the others but...

" It's spicy!"

" Hilda... What did you put inside?" Aichi ask

He's fine because he ate it lots of times with Hilda.

" Tabasco. It has the same color as the one Beelze and you like to eat." Hilda replied

" I told you not to put any in before. Guys, calm down. Drink some water to cool it down." Aichi said

They did as told.

" Hey, Aichi. Why are you alright?" Naoki ask

" I ate them for a few times, so I'm used to it." Aichi replied

Aichi noticed Misaki's stare and directed his eyes to what Misaki was looking at. Purple rice balls.

" Hilda... What did you put in the rice balls?" Aichi ask

" Demon World worms." Hilda replied

" Hilda, please don't put anything from the Demon World into the food here. They can die from it." Aichi said

" But Creepichi has already eaten it." Hilda said

Furuichi collapsed.

" How's the taste of it, Annoychi?" Oga ask

" A-Again?!" Furuichi ask

Aichi sweat dropped. The rest of the meal went almost like that.

* * *

The night deepens and the campfire has started.

" So this is a campfire." Hilda said

" We should just enjoy ourselves for tonight. I think Furuichi-san went back to his room because of your rice balls. Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun went to have a cardfight. Misaki-san and the others are over there." Aichi said

" I see. But this is the first time I've seen a campfire. Do we destroy it after that?" Hilda ask

She brought out her umbrella.

" No! We just observe it as it burns! Don't do anything!" Aichi said

At that time, Kourin approached them.

" Aichi." Kourin said

" Kourin-san! Are you feeling better now?" Aichi ask

" I need to talk to you. Please follow me." Kourin replied

" Huh? Okay." Aichi said

He turned to leave.

" Hilda, just wait here, okay? Don't worry about me." Aichi said

" Okay."

* * *

Aichi and Kourin continued walking towards the direction.

_" What is this feeling? It feels so familiar. Dark... energy?" _Aichi thought

They continued walking until they arrived at the legendary tree.

" It's this tree." Kourin said

Kourin walked towards the tree.

_" I can hear it... The voice... It's resonating to my heart. Please... give me strength." _Kourin thought

Aichi wondered what she was doing.

" Kourin-san?"

Aichi watched on.

" Aichi." Kourin said

" Yes?" Aichi ask

" Will you... Fight with me? I want to have a serious fight under this legendary tree." Kourin said

_" There must be a reason why she wants to fight me." _Aichi thought

" Alright. May the best player win." Aichi said

Oga and the others followed along after Hilda told them about Aichi and Kourin.

" Hey, could it be that Kourin fell in love with him?" Kunieda ask

" She doesn't know Aichi is a girl so there's no doubt about it." Furuichi, who managed to recover, said

_" Something's up." _Hilda thought

Beel and Koma sensed it too. Misaki and Akari were watching as well.

~ After some time~

_" Aichi... We've been spending quite a lot of time together... Something I never expected. Thank you very much... for all the happy memories. But... the time to have fun is over! With this card... I will make you my true comrade!" _Kourin thought, red marks appeared under her eyes

" Hey! Those are..." Furuichi exclaimed

" It's the same marks we saw when Naoki was acting weird!" Kunieda exclaimed

_" Nii-san, don't lose." _Hilda thought

" My new ace card... Become the blade that will decide our fates!" Kourin declared

Aichi narrowed his eyes.

_" I can survive!" _Aichi thought

_" It's those eyes... Aichi's eyes... Those that only looks forward. That's right... Aichi never gives up until the very last moment... He puts his faith only on winning... It's the same now... He doesn't even know what I'm trying to do... He just keeps looking straight ahead..." _Kourin thought, the marks disappearing

She retracted her hand.

" Something's wrong with Kourin!" Kunieda said

" Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Stop it! Stop looking at me with those eyes!" Kourin shouted

" Are you alright, Kourin-san? M-Maybe you're still feeling sick?" Aichi said

He approached her.

" Don't come here!" Kourin said

_" Why... Why can't I Ride? I... I should have been Reversed." _Kourin thought

" Those eyes of yours... are restricting me." Kourin said

Aichi wondered why she said that as Kourin kept her cards.

" I'm sorry, Aichi!" Kourin said

She ran off.

" Kourin-san?!" Aichi said

Misaki and Aichi chased after her. But was stopped by Maki and they headed back to their rooms.

* * *

**The next day**

They got on the bus and headed back to their school.

" I heard Kourin got a drive yesterday. Is everything alright?" Naoki ask

" I'm worried." Shingo said

" Yeah..." Aichi said

_" Kourin-san..." _Aichi thought

~ After some time~

Everyone was asleep. Aichi was still worried about Kourin when he noticed something. He wiped something off his mouth and when he looked at it, there was more blood.

_" I'm getting weaker as the days pass. If I don't find a contractor soon, I'll soon die. But I can't leave everyone yet. I have a feeling something bad will happen." _Aichi thought

Aichi fell asleep after taking some medicine. Hilda woke up soon after.

_" I have just sent a letter to her. She misses you too ever since you disappeared. Once we are together again, we can fight beside each other again, just like we used to." _Hilda thought

She fell asleep again.

~ After some time again~

Aichi woke up with a fright.

" Nii-san? Is something wrong? You look awfully pale." Hilda said

" Did something happen?" Naoki ask

" No... It's nothing." Aichi said

_" Why did I have that kind of dream?" _Aichi thought

Aichi got really worried.

~ After awhile~

They finally arrived at the school. Aichi ran out of the bus.

" Nii-san?! Wait for me!" Hilda shouted

She ran after him. Aichi arrived at the field, only to see Kamui staggering in his footsteps and collapsing on his knees.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi called

He ran to his side.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" A-Aida nee-san... I-I'm sorry... I... wasn't strong enough... P-Please... b-be careful... T-They're... after... you..." Kamui said

Dark aura started to engulf his body.

" What is this?!" Aichi exclaimed

He turned his head to see Kourin.

" Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" I Reversed him." Kourin said

Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Hilda, Oga, Furuichi and Kunieda arrived as well to see it.

" The gang's all here." Maki said

" That girl..." Naoki said

" She's the secretary of the Student Council, right?" Misaki said

" This is perfect timing. Right when it's about to begin." Maki said

" What's about to start?!" Kunieda ask

" Aoi-chan, this is bad." Koma said

They turned their heads to the screen.

_" Hello Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before you." _Takuto announced

" Huh?!"

_" This may seem sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed." _Takuto announced

_" We're not on the defensive anymore. We need to go on offensive right now." _Aichi thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! There might a bit of action in the next chapter, please look forward to it! See you in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Blooming Love

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 6! A bit of action has been added to this chapter, well, hopefully, it'll be mostly action though. But let's start the chapter without further ado! Let's start!

Normal POV

Previously...

_" Hello Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before you." _Takuto announced

" Huh?!"

_" This may seem sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed." _Takuto announced

Aichi turned to Kourin. Hilda looked at Aichi for confirmation. Aichi nodded.

_" It's time we go on the offense."_ Aichi thought

Kamui clenched his head as he is still resisting Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

_" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world."_ Takuto announced

" Link Joker?" Hilda said

" Link Joker... A destroyer possessing ultimate power who has crossed hundreds of millions of planets and dimensions to get here." Kourin said

_" Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as "Reverse". Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army." _Takuto anounced

" Could it be..." Kunieda said

" You're right, Aoi-chan. That's what happened to Naoki Ishida that time." Koma said

_" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this." _Takuto said

An image of a black ring appeared.

_" This is a gate." _Takuto said

" A gate?" Oga said

" Dabuh! Ai, aidabuh!"

_" If you look up in the sky, you will see them, here and there all over the world." _Takuto said

" All over the world?!" Furuichi exclaimed

Kamui was still struggling with Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to Emi and the others.

" Emi! Gouki-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka exclaimed

_" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you all spend the scant reminder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit." _Takuto announced and laughed menacingly

The screen was destroyed by Hilda.

" You're going to regret that." Hilda said

" Hilda." Aichi said

" But... This is not funny at all." Kunieda said

" Agreed." Furuichi said

" But we know about this." Aichi said

He stood up.

" Right now, an enemy called Link Joker has appeared. And its soldiers are..." Misaki said

They turned to Kourin and Maki.

" That's right. We're their soldiers... and your enemies. What's happening is our destiny." Kourin said

" Kourin-san..." Aichi said

" In the end, I've always been alone." Kourin said

They fell silent.

_" Nee-san... Is she..." _Hilda thought

A menancing laughter snapped them out of their thoughts. Kamui was completely Reversed.

" I'm being filled with power." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun." Emi ask

" Kamui-chan?!" Nagisa exclaimed

" I'm going to thoroughly crush any enemies who could overpower me. That's the only thing of any value. Are you stronger than me? Aichi Sendou!" Kamui said

" Even you, Kamui-kun... I'm done being on the defensive..." Aichi muttered

" They're both Reversed, so your only recourse is to defeat them in a fight. If you want to help them, take out your decks. Go ahead!" Maki said

" It's weird." Rekka said

" Rekka-chan?" Mai ask

" Is something wrong?" Emi ask

" Aichi Sendou is unusually calm and quiet at this point of time." Rekka replied

" Now that you've said it. He's awfully quiet." Gouki said

" Fine with me, wench!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun... I'll handle this. They are not asking for a cardfight right now." Aichi said

" What else would they be asking for?!" Naoki ask

" Hilda." Aichi said

Hilda passed her umbrella to him. He unsheathed the sword.

" This was what you wanted, right?" Aichi ask

" As expected from a demon maidservant, right, Aidagarde?" Maki ask

Black mist surrounded Aichi and he turned back to Aida. The sudden transformation shocked the others.

" Aida-san!" Furuichi said

He wanted to jump at Aida. She stopped him with her heels.

" Get away from me, Creepichi." Aida said

She kicked him towards the wall.

" So you knew all along then." Aida said

" Yeah. This was all to lure you." Maki said

Aida wanted to step forward but Beel grabbed her ankle.

" Young master. Sorry. I'll be back soon, so please stay with Oga-san and the others, okay?" Aida ask

" Dabuh!"

" Hilda, please take care of them for me. I'm going." Aida said

" But your condition..." Hilda said

" I won't last any longer, I know. Koma-kun, I need to confirm something. You can't be seen by normal people, right?" Aida ask

" Of course, Aida-chan." Koma replied

" Lend me your power." Aida said

" Got it." Koma said

" Could it be..." Kunieda exclaimed

Koma turned into beast form.

_" It's now or never."_ Aida thought

" Demonword Summoning."

Aida got into her fighting stance.

_" As long as I hold back, at most, I can knock them out." _Aida thought

" Black Tech..."

" Stop! If you do that-!" Kunieda shouted

" ... Movement of the Nebula!"

Aida disappeared and appeared behind Kamui and knocked him out, then moved on to Kourin. She knocked the both of them out in one swoop.

" Not bad. A demon this powerful will be perfect." Maki said

Aida wiped off the blood coming out of her mouth.

" But... Can you handle this many?" Maki said

Lots of Reversed fighters gathered around their surroundings.

" Emi! Get everyone near Hilda and the others!" Aida said

" Yes!"

" Black Tech... Thousand Nebula Waves!"

The sword was engulfed in demon powers and she sent the power flying to the Reversed fighters. Most of the Reversed fighters were knocked out.

" Splendid! But..." Maki said

Everyone widened their eyes.

" You didn't notice this, right?" Maki ask

" T-This was your plan... all along?" Aida said

Maki had used a sword and stabbed Aida. Maki pulled out the sword and Aida collapsed onto the ground.

" AIDA NEE-SAN!"

" Don't worry, I didn't stab anything fatal. I just did it to make her unconscious." Maki said

" Nee-san! Nee-san!" Hilda said

She ran towards Aida's side and picked her up.

" Nee-san, wake up!" Hilda called

Kunieda helped her to carry Aida to the others. Hilda handed her over to Naoki.

" Please take care of her. I have someone to take care of." Hilda said

She took her sword from Aida's hand.

" I won't forgive you." Hilda said

" Me too." A voice said

A transfer demon portal appeared and Yolda came out.

" I saw everything while transferring here. How dare you do that to our sister." Yolda said

" That makes the two of us." Hilda said

" S-Stop... T-That's enough..." Aida said

" Looks like I failed to make you unconscious." Maki said

" We need to retreat for now." Misaki said

" But..." Hilda said

" Hilda, it's the best option we have." Oga said

" Let's go, Hilda." Yolda said

Naoki carried Aida and left with the others.

" Akubaba!" Hilda called

The Akubaba descended and Hilda and Yolda hopped on it.

" Follow them." Hilda said

The Akubaba took off into the air and followed Naoki and the others.

* * *

Outside the school...

" Now, hurry and get on!" Shin said

" Shin-san!" Misaki exclaimed

" Um..." Rekka said

" What is it, Rekka?" Misaki ask

" We'll go back on our own." Gouki said

" What?! But it's dangerous!" Shin said

" We'll be alright. Go. Aichi Sendou can't last much longer." Rekka said

" Y-Yeah..." Naoki said

" Please be careful, Rekka-chan." Emi said

" Let's go, Nagisa." Gouki said

Naoki and the others along with Oga and the others got on the van while Gouki and the others went their separate ways back.

" Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Naoki said

" What's wrong?!" Misaki ask

Aida was slipping into unconsciousness.

" She's losing too much blood. We need to settle her down fast." Kunieda said

" Hey! Hey! Don't close your eyes!" Oga said

" I'm... sorry... I... can't..." Aida said

She fainted from the blood loss.

* * *

They finally arrived at the shop and Aida was carried to Misaki's room. The guys waited downstairs.

" We dropped off Emi-chan and Mai-chan but..." Shin said

" I wonder if the others are alright..." Furuichi said

" Now that I think about it... Where is Aichi-kun?" Shin ask

" You don't know, huh? Aichi is that girl." Oga said

" Huh?! How... Wha..." Shin said

" A demon... She's a demon that can take on another form. Aichi is her second form. Her real name is Aidagarde." Oga said

" Aida-san? Why is she injured?" Shin ask

" That Student Council Secretary stabbed her! She got injured because of protecting us!" Naoki said

" Calm down, Ishida! There's no use chewing someone else's head off!" Shingo said

At the same time, the girls came down with Lamia, who Yolda transferred from the Demon World.

" How is she, Boss Lady?!" Naoki ask

" For now, she's out of danger." Misaki replied

They heaved a sigh of relief.

" But, here's the bad news... Since she used Black Tech just now, her condition will continue to deteriorate until..." Lamia said

" Then is there anyway we can save her?! You're a demon doctor, right?!" Naoki ask

" A contractor. What Aida nee-san needs is a human contractor to work with her to use her powers, if not... in a few days time, she'll die." Hilda said

" No way..."

They slumped onto the chairs.

" Hey, can I go see her?" Naoki ask

" Okay. But don't disturb her. She needs her rest." Lamia said

Naoki nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

He opened the door and noticed Aida on the bed, still unconscious. He sat down on a chair beside the bed.

_" Aichi... No wonder you always acted like a girl, you are one. But right now... You idiot." _Naoki thought

His tears were already flowing down his cheeks. Aida opened her eyes.

" Naoki-kun?" Aida ask

Naoki immediately wiped his tears away.

" Y-You're awake. Are you alright?" Naoki ask

" Y-Yes... Lamia-chan helped me. My wound is fine now." Aida replied

" You scared us when you went unconscious in the van." Naoki said

" I'm sorry. I guess I was too tired." Aida said

Aida noticed the leftover tears on the corners of Naoki's eyes and used her hands to wipe it away. Naoki blushed.

" Were you crying because of me? That's not manly at all, isn't it? I thought you were always talking about the way of a man?" Aida teased

" Look at you, still using your energy to tease me. Just rest and relax." Naoki said

When...

" Woah!"

Naoki slipped on his own steps and fell on the bed. The both of them were blushing because, one, their faces and lips were very close to each other and two, they were in a very awkward position.

" U-Um, Naoki-kun... Could you please... I'm feeling uncomfortable..." Aida said

" A-Ah! S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Naoki said

" It's alright." Aida said

Naoki got off the bed and just in time, Misaki opened the door.

" Aida, there's someone who wants to see you." Misaki said

" Judging by your looks, it's an uninvited guest, isn't it?" Aida ask

" Unfortunately, yes. He wants to talk to you." Misaki said

" Fine. Tell him I'll go down in a minute." Aida said

" Can you move?" Misaki ask

" A little. But I can still move down." Aida replied

" Okay then." Misaki said

She closed the door.

" You sure?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. Just let them." Aida replied

" Okay then."

" Um, Naoki-kun... I need to change so..." Aida said, she blushed

Naoki wondered what she was about to say next, then blushed.

" Ah, sorry! I'll go wait for you outside then." Naoki said

Naoki closed the door.

_" W-What am I thinking?!" _Naoki thought

The door opened after awhile. Aida had changed to Aichi.

" I don't want to see that guest in that form. I don't want to have a mob of perverts like Creepichi." Aichi reasoned

" Okay..." Naoki said

Naoki helped Aichi down the stairs. When they opened the backdoor, Miwa was standing and waiting.

" My, my. And here I thought I could see the real demon form. I see you're not going to show me that form." Miwa said, red marks appeared then disappeared

" Don't tell me... You're Reversed too?" Aida ask

" Bingo!" Miwa replied

" Then what are you doing here?" Aichi ask

" I'm just gonna tell you this... If you want answers from someone, you have to fight someone else first." Miwa said

" In order to get answers is... Takuto-kun... So that means... You don't mean..." Aichi said

" Correct! It's gonna be an interesting fight, right, Aichi?" Miwa said, red marks appeared on his face

" Red marks... No doubt about it then." Hilda said

" Disappear from our face this instant." Yolda said

" Hold it, ladies. I'm talking to Aichi here so would you kindly please get out of the way?" Miwa ask

" In your dreams!" Hilda said

" Hilda, Yolda. Let him continue." Aichi said

" But..." Yolda said

" Now." Aichi said

" Yes..."

" Continuing what I was saying, you are the one who made him do it. To be more precise, you and Ren. You two got stronger and he felt left behind. So he got stronger through Reverse. Aichi... Ren... He did it to be your equal again." Miwa said

Silence...

" Fight against him with your awesome skill. That's what Kai wants. But don't forget, there's not much time left." Miwa said

He turned to exit the shop.

" You! You really just came here to say that?!" Yolda ask

" Even now, I'm still his friend. When I think I can do something on his behalf, I act. That's all. Oh, and one more thing, don't die before that." Miwa said

He left the shop.

" No choice. We might just need to beat them one by one." Naoki said

" Yeah. There's no way around this." Shingo said

Aichi suddenly slipped out of Naoki's shoulders and collapsed onto the floor.

" Hey! Aichi!" Naoki said

" Bring her up now!" Lamia said

They carried Aichi up and closed the door.

~ After awhile~

They came down again.

" Well?" Shin ask

" I'm sorry. If she doesn't find a contractor, like Hilda nee-sama said, she'll die soon." Lamia replied

" Then?" Naoki ask

" I'm predicting at least three to four days. That's the longest she can last. So until then, she shouldn't do anything risky." Lamia replied

" Isn't there another way around this?" Oga ask

" I told you a hundred times! She needs a human contractor! That's the only way!" Lamia said

" Naoki." Misaki said

" What is it?" Naoki ask

" Aida wants to talk to you." Misaki replied

" Okay."

* * *

Naoki knocked on the door and opened it. Aida was wearing an oxygen mask, courtesy of Yolda, who managed to transfer some oxygen tanks from wherever she got it.

" Naoki-kun." Aida said

" You wanted to talk to me?" Naoki ask

" What's with that look? Smile. It's not like I'm going to die soon, right?" Aida said

" How can you still joke around like this? You..." Naoki said

" Naoki-kun, I know what you're thinking. You shouldn't. I don't want to endanger your life." Aida said

" Then what other way is there?! You're dying soon and I can't even do anything to help." Naoki said

" But it's not what you think. It's not as easy as you think it is. You'll be targeted all over." Aida said

" I don't care! If it means I can save your life, I don't care whether it'll endanger me!" Naoki said

" You see, Kai-kun also asked me to let him be my contractor. But my gut feeling tells me he shouldn't be, and I was right to not let him be my contractor." Aida said

" Then..."

" But maybe I can think about it." Aida said

" Thank you, Aichi!" Naoki said

Naoki hugged her out of the excitement.

" U-Um... Naoki-kun?" Aida ask

" Ah, sorry!" Naoki said

" It's okay. It feels warm like this. I'm already very happy." Aida said

The two continued chatting for the rest of the day.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Not much action but I think it's more romantic... Let's look forward to the next chapter soon! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Start of a Comeback

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 7! Whew! Looks like love is starting to blossom between Naoki and Aichi! Let's find out what happens in this chapter as Naoki and Shingo goes to Miyaji Academy! Let's start!

Normal POV

Oga and the others went back to their homes to check something and they left Misaki and the others to take care of Aida.

" I wonder if Aida-san is alright." Shin said

" I'm sure she is, although, the thought of her dying is too much for me too." Misaki said

" But there's no cure." Shingo said

" The only way is to form a contract with her." Naoki said

They sighed. At the same time, the door opened. Leon was standing there.

" Leon Souryu!" Misaki exclaimed

" Where is Sendou?" Leon ask

" Why? Do you need him for something?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I want to bring him and go off to beat Toshiki Kai!" Leon said

They were shocked.

" But..." Naoki said

" Is there a problem?" Leon ask

" I'll go tell 'im." Naoki said

Naoki got up and went to the backdoor and closed it behind him.

" Please stay here for awhile." Misaki said

They waited for some time. Naoki finally came down.

" He said it's fine to talk to him. But don't be too shocked, alright?" Naoki ask

" Okay." Leon replied

* * *

Naoki knocked on the door and opened it.

" Aichi, he's here." Naoki said

Naoki allowed Leon to enter the room and Leon couldn't say a single word.

" Hello, Leon-kun." Aida greeted

Aida wanted to take off her oxygen mask.

" Oi! Keep it on, don't take it off!" Naoki said

" Why is he..." Leon said

" Sorry you had to see me in this condition." Aida said

" What happened?" Leon ask

" I'm sure you know she's a demon. She used most of her powers and ended up like this. And to make it worse, she only has about at least three to four days to live." Naoki replied

" So, what do you want to talk to me about, Leon-kun?" Aida ask

" Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I wanted to ask you to come with me to beat Toshiki Kai." Leon said

" I know why. He's the start of it all, mostly. He also chose to be Reversed." Aida said

" I know the cure to getting a Reversed fighter back to normal. It is to beat them in a Vanguard fight." Leon said

" I see. I can go if you would like." Aida said

" No. The best option right now, I think, is to stay here and rest. In this condition, you won't be able to focus and the victory won't be yours." Leon said

" I guess you're right." Aida said

" Sorry if I bothered your rest. Now if you'll excuse me." Leon said

Leon bowed and left the room.

" Then, please rest well, Aichi." Naoki said

He also closed the door...

* * *

Naoki hurried down the stairs, Shingo bumped into him on the way.

" Wait, Leon Souryu!" Naoki called

" Ishida?! What do you think you're going to do?! Ishida! We were supposed to take care of Aida-san!" Shingo shouted

He ran after Naoki. They managed to catch up to him.

" Wait, Leon Souryu!" Naoki said

" Sendou's teammates." Leon said

" I'm Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

" Ishida, you delinquent, don't do this..." Shingo said

" What are you talking about, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki ask

" What do you want?" Leon ask

" O-Oh yeah. You might be right. But you shouldn't talk to Aichi like that." Naoki said

" They're not going to wait. And from what I heard, they're after her too." Leon said

" I know that! That's why... I'm going with you! I'll fight in her place!" Naoki said

" You? Out of the question." Leon said

He turned to walk away.

" I already got Reversed before! The only way to bring a Reversed fighter back to normal is to beat them in a fight. After hearing you talk, it all made sense. I dragged her down that last time and her condition started to take a toll on her but I don't wanna be a burden anymore! Especially now that she can't fight anymore. I wanna do somethin' to help her!" Naoki said

" Show me your skill then." Leon said

" Sure!"

* * *

Evening...

Another sixth damage fell on Naoki's damage zone.

" One more time!"

Another match, another sixth damage.

" One more time!"

_" I don't wanna hurt her anymore! I wanna be useful to her!"_ Naoki thought

_" No matter how many times he loses, he's not giving up. That spirit... That's how strongly he feels for Aida-san, but... That feeling... It's deeper than friendship."_ Shingo thought

" Armor Break Dragon attacks Tetra-drive Dragon!" Naoki declared

" Alright! You have him on the ropes with 5 damage!" Shingo said

Leon draws.

" Tetra-drive Dragon attacks Armor Break Dragon!" Leon declared

The sixth damage fell on his damage zone again.

" That's enough. At your level, you'll only be a hindrance. Stay here." Leon said

He turned to walk away.

" I'm still of no use to her?" Naoki said

" Wait please! I want to fight together with you too! It may be impossible for Ishida alone, but if both of us go, maybe we'll go somewhere! For Aida-san's sake!" Shingo said

" Granny Glasses... I mean, Shingo. Me too! I'm asking you one more time!" Naoki said

" You said your name was Naoki Ishida, yes? I'm leaving Aichi Sendou to you two. Make sure she doesn't die." Leon said

" Leaving Aichi to us? Is that some sort of approval?" Naoki ask

" Your feelings moved the heart of that boy over there. Your hot wind isn't bad." Leon said

He left.

" Shingo, help me here. Training. I gotta get stronger and fast! I'm gonna give form to the deck I saw in my head during that fight!" Naoki said

" Sure thing, Ishida!" Shingo said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

Leon stopped in his tracks.

" Come out of there." Leon said

" Not bad for a human. I'm impressed on how you guide those two." Yolda said

" I didn't guide them. They helped each other." Leon said

" No matter. But I really need to thank you. That hot-headed boy might be able to help my sister." Yolda said

" You're a demon too?" Leon ask

" Yeah. But I serve Master En and only him but because of Aida nee-san, I can even come here to meet her again." Yolda said

" I didn't do this out of concern. That Naoki Ishida, I think he has an eye for Sendou." Leon said

" I know. A typical human, I must say." Yolda said

" If that's all, then I'll take my leave." Leon said

" Yeah, thank you very much." Yolda said

Leon left the park.

" That boy... I think I can tease Aida nee-san very soon." Yolda said

She transferred to somewhere again.

* * *

**The next day**

Naoki and Shingo had been cardfighting each other for one whole night. They had decided to go get back Miyaji Academy by force if they had to.

Meanwhile...

Misaki went up the stairs to check on Aida. She knocked on the door and opened it.

" Oh no."

Misaki hurriedly ran down the stairs and opened the backdoor.

" What is it, Misaki?" Shin ask

" A-Aida's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" Misaki said

" What did you say?!" Shin exclaimed

The two panicked if Hilda and Yolda finds their sister missing, it'll be chaos.

* * *

Aida is actually walking back to her home because of uneasiness.

_" I need to get to Miyaji Academy... Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun is..." _She thought

She staggered in her steps as she tried to keep her consciousness and walked back home.

_" Demonword Summoning... Aquarius..." _Aida thought

A portal appeared beside her and Aquarius appeared.

" Mistress, you shouldn't be out of bed." Aquarius said

" Aquarius... Go to Miyaji Academy... and make sure Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun are alright." Aida ordered

" But Mistress..." Aquarius said

" Go. This is an order. Please make sure they are safe before I arrive. I'm counting on you, Aquarius." Aida said

" Yes, Mistress." Aquarius said

Aquarius disappeared and Aida continued the walk home.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naoki had defeated all of the Reversed fighters at his side. He turned behind him but Shingo was nowhere in sight.

" Shingo?! Shingo, where are you?! If you're here, answer me! Hey, Shingo!" Naoki called

He turned to a corner and noticed something behind the wall. He followed it and noticed two boxes. He passed it naturally and turned behind. The two boxes were following him.

_" Knew there was someone." _Naoki thought

Naoki clapped his hands together and created a loud sound that made the two inside jump. It was Naitou and Suwabe!

" You two are the Student Council!" Naoki exclaimed

He took them to the nearby staircase to hide.

" So?" Naoki ask

" We came back from the camping, we went to the Student Council." Suwabe said

" The work has been piling up since we were out." Naitou said

The reality is... they were cardfighting before they suddenly heard screaming.

" I wanted to fight, but Suwabe was just too scared." Naitou said

" Th-That's not fair! You were hiding behind me the whole time!" Suwabe said

They continued arguing and Naoki couldn't even say a word. Suddenly... Water poured out of nowhere.

" C-C-Cold!"

" Please be quiet. You two are making my ears ring." A voice said

They looked around. A portal appeared beside them and Aquarius appeared.

" W-Who are you?" Naoki ask

" I am Aquarius. Summoned by my Mistress to take care of you and Shingo Komoi." Aquarius replied

" A-A-A demon!" Naitou and Suwabe exclaimed

" Correct." Aquarius said

" You serious?! Wait a minute... Mistress... You don't mean..." Naoki said

" I-Ishida-kun?" Suwabe ask

" That idiot..." Naoki said

" I know your concern but since I was summoned by the Nebula, I can't refuse her order. After all, we demon birth constellations are created by the Nebula itself. Taurus, Cancer and Libra are kind of being controlled by humans and two demons but they were free after a company called 'Solomon' was destroyed and seem happy to be summoned anytime except for Taurus. That big guy stayed with his contractor." Aquarius said

" Wha- Wait a minute... Hilda didn't say anything about that!" Naoki said

" That demon maidservant doesn't know the full potential of Nebula, of course she doesn't know." Aquarius said

" Where is Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" Mistress is currently coming here soon. I was only ordered to protect, if danger comes, I'll be glad to eradicate them." Aquarius said

" Wait a minute! Don't destroy anything here!" Naoki said

" By the way, where is Shingo Komoi?" Aquarius ask

" Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Hey, Student Council!" Naoki said

" Yes?" Suwabe ask

" Have you seen Shingo coming past here or anything?" Naoki ask

" No."

" Then did you see where that Naga... shiro girl or whatever is?" Naoki ask

" Nagashiro? Do you mean Maki-kun?" Naitou ask

" She stayed behind here, too?" Suwabe ask

" If you don't know then, never mind." Naoki said

Naoki got up.

" Hey, you said you are Aquarius, right? Take care of them instead. I'm gonna go somewhere for a bit." Naoki said

" But my order was to protect you two only." Aquarius said

" But I'm saying to take care of them! I'm going!" Naoki said

But Naitou and Suwabe grabbed his ankles.

" Wait! Will you take me with you?!" Naitou begged

" Hey, let go of me!" Naoki said

" Y-You're like the Spider's thread... No, like Rapunzel's hair!" Suwabe said

" Kinda like, ew." Aquarius muttered

" Hey, let go!" Naoki said

" I-If you do, I promise I'll officially recognize the Cardfight Club!" Naitou said

" Huh?!"

" We've sabotaged you like crazy up to now, but we'll never do it again! Please!" Naitou begged

" Look, just let go off my leg!" Naoki said

_" I can imagine Mistress giving in. She's too innocent for these kind of begging." _Aquarius thought

Aquarius sensed something. Naoki also noticed Shingo on top of the stairs.

_" A dark presence coming from exactly Shingo Komoi." _Aquarius thought

" Granny Glasses! I've been looking for you, dummy! Don't run off again! Make a guy worry..." Naoki said

" Are you... strong?" Shingo ask

Thunder and lightning strike above the sky and for a moment, red marks shown on Shingo's eyes.

_" An upcoming storm..." _Aquarius thought

" Naoki Ishida, I'm going to have you join my Komoi Corps after this." Shingo said

Dark aura surrounded his body.

" Even you, Shingo." Naoki said

" I'm filled with invisible power. It's screaming inside my power. 'Defeat the enemy'... I'm going to crush you. It'll be like taking candy from a baby!" Shingo said

" I wanted to stand shoulder to shoulder with you and fight together. That's what I was plannin'. It's too bad... But I'm gonna turn you back to normal if it's the last thing I do!" Naoki said

Lightning strikes the sky once more.

" Win, Ishida-kun. If you lose, then we become the prey." Naitou said

" Now you two are just getting annoying. Unless, you want another splash of my water." Aquarius said

" No thanks, ma'am!"

They prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Back at Card Capital...

" What?! What do you mean she's missing?!" Hilda and Yolda yelled

" L-Like I said, when I went to check on her, she was gone." Misaki said

" But... this is bad." Kunieda said

" It's gonna start raining soon. If we don't find her soon..." Oga said

" And I found more disturbing news. Here, Hilda. I found this while I was in the Demon World for some time yesterday." Yolda said

Yolda passed to Hilda an old book in dust and rags.

" What's this?" Hilda ask

" Open it and read it. It'll leave you speechless as to me." Yolda replied

Hilda opened the book. She read through the contents and gasped. She closed the book.

" Where is Naoki and Shingo?" Hilda ask

" I don't know. They've been gone since yesterday." Shin replied

" Misaki, where do you think they might be?" Hilda ask

" I don't know but if it is to defeat the Reversed fighters... Either Tatsunagi Corporation or even closer to there." Misaki replied

" Somewhere even closer to there..." Lamia said

They realized something.

" Miyaji Academy!"

" Yolda! We need to transfer there this instant!" Hilda said

" Sorry, Hilda. I really want to help right now, but I used up my energy transferring the Pillars that wanted to come here." Yolda said

" You're kidding me!" Hilda said

" Let's just run there!" Furuichi said

They ran out of the shop and left Shin along with sub-manager in the shop.

* * *

The fight at the school continues...

The fourth damage went into Shingo's Damage Zone.

" Mowing down the enemy's rear-guards, battling for advantage... Eradicator... Certainly that's a powerful tactic... but it doesn't work against Murakamo." Shingo said

" What?!"

" No one has ever successfully escaped from the curse of the pandemonium on the loose! Ride! Covert Demon Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse"! Hyakki Vogue "Reverse's" skill. Superior call. I call Oboro Cart. Oboro Cart's skill. Superior call." Shingo declared

" Two more Hyakki Vogue "Reverse"?! And... three units in the field already?!" Naoki exclaimed

" What powerful aura..." Aquarius said

" Limit Break! Lock! With this, all my Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" units get +10000 power!" Shingo declared

" What?!"

" The doubles fill the unt-less gaps and then turn to an even more powerful attack! That's Murakamo's Devil's Shadow Cloning! As long as I have this, you're powerless! Right after you used an Eradicator to mow down my units! Now then... I attack!" Shingo declared

" Guard!"

" Attack! Attack, I say!" Shingo declared

Naoki took the fifth damage.

" Have you realized just how powerless you are?" Shingo said

The two Hyakki Vogue rear-guards disappeared.

" The Hyakki Vogue duplicates disappear after their work is done..." Naoki said

" What of it?" Shingo ask

" In other words, the duplicates are just duplicates. They're not the real Hyakki Vogue. Just like you're not the real you right now! I'm gonna get you back with these attacks!" Naoki said

" It's no use."

" Ignition Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Perfect guard."

" Twin drive check. Heal trigger activated! I recover one damage. I give the power to Zuitan! Spark Rain Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Zuitan attacks with a boost from Castor! Turn end!" Naoki declared

" It looks like you're giving it with everything you've got... but to be honest, I'm not entirely satisfied. I'll quickly get you out of the way, then fight more people who have more spirit." Shingo said

" What's that you're sayin', dillweed?" Naoki ask

" Do I have to spell it out for you? Aidagarde and Misaki Tokura." Shingo replied

" Are you serious?" Naoki ask

" I don't care who it is. I'll wipe the floor with them. The power flowing through my body is crying out to beat the enemy. Devil's Shadow Cloning. Oboro Cart's skill. And now, I'll finish this! Limit Break! And then, lock!" Shingo declared

" You... Do you really intend to make an enemies of Aichi and Misaki? You used to idolize them, remember? And you gotta have memories of bein' at the Cardfight Club... You mean to destroy all that?" Naoki ask

" What's so important about those memories? To me right now, those people are just opponents that needs to be Reversed. And you're the same. Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" attacks Ignition Dragon!" Shingo declared

That attack also sent Naoki off his feet.

" President! Now he's got 5 damage!" Suwabe said

" At first, I thought he was a superior fighter, but this is even beyond his power?" Naitou said

" President... If we're going to escape, now's the time." Suwabe said

" What?!"

" If we stay here, we'll be beaten next." Suwabe said

" But... are you saying we should just turn our backs on him and run?" Naitou said

" Escape and that will be the end of you life." Aquarius said

" Y-Yes!"

_" But... That Naoki Ishida..." _Aquarius thought

Naoki stood up.

" Y-You're right... I didn't create this deck alone." Naoki said

A crest appeared above him.

" That crest..." Aquarius exclaimed

_" He's been chosen by Mistress! But that's not the contract... It's only the sign, all we need is their hearts to resonate and sync together." _Aquarius thought

_" I feel massive power flowing into me. That's right, I'm not alone in this." _Naoki thought

" How annoying. I'll make it so you can't stand up anymore. Attack!" Shingo declared

" I guard with a perfect guard!"

" Attack!" Shingo declared

" Guard! Intercept!" Naoki declared

Now, it was Naoki's turn.

" I don't know what happened back there but... all I know is that I talked to the real you. I didn't make this deck alone. This deck got made 'cause you were there too. Your feelings are in here. This is definitely you. You summon the strongest guy at exactly the right time. Break through all bindings and descend, my strongest avatar of savage lightning! Break ride! Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon! I'm definitely gonna beat you!" Naoki said

* * *

Hilda and the others were still searching for Aida.

" Nee-san! Nee-san!"

" Hey, Aida! Where are you?!" Oga shouted

" She couldn't have gone far in her condition. We need to speed up!" Lamia said

* * *

The search continues. What is the outcome of Naoki's fight?! Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Bye bye! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 - Contract Sealed

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 8! Let's check out what is happening in this chapter! Will their hearts be able to resonate in time before the time is up? Find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Meanwhile, Naoki has finally defeated Shingo in a fight. Rain had started to pour as well.

" Hey, you guys help too!" Naoki said

" Y-Yes!"

They carried the unconscious Shingo and headed into the school.

* * *

~ After some time~

Aida arrived at the school and saw all the fighters sprawled on the floor.

_" N-Naoki-kun... S-Shingo-kun..." _Aida thought

Her chest was starting to feel tight.

_" I... I need to keep going..." _Aida thought

She kept staggering forward until she arrived at the entrance and immediately leaned against the wall.

_" Oh no... I'm losing consciousness... Naoki-kun..." _Aida thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others were waiting for Shingo to wake up.

" It's raining buckets out there." Naitou said

" Yes. It's like the English expression, "When it rains, it pours"." Suwabe said

Shingo started to wake up at that time.

" Shingo! You jerk! You made me worry about you!" Naoki said

A drop of rain hit Shingo's face.

" Tears..." Shingo said

" Idiot! It's just rain! Don't talk nonsense! Like I'll cry over somethin' like this!" Naoki said

" Thank you, delinquent wannabe... I feel like I ought to tell you that." Shingo said

Naoki turned away to wipe something off his face.

" N-Nothin'!" Naoki said

" That's friendship." Suwabe said

" Yeah. It's the same all over the world. That's what I call a global standard!" Naitou said

" Good grief." Naoki said

Aquarius was starting to disappear.

" Aquarius?!" Naoki exclaimed

" This is..." Aquarius exclaimed

Before she could say anything, Aquarius disappeared.

" What happened?" Shingo ask

" That means..." Naoki said

Naoki immediately ran down the stairs.

" Ishida?" Shingo ask

Naoki arrived at the entrance and saw the familiar black outfit.

" Aichi! Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Naoki said

Naoki carried Aida up the stairs.

" Hey, help me!" Naoki shouted

" Aida-san?!" Shingo exclaimed

Shingo moved away from the jacket Naoki placed on the floor. Naoki placed Aida down on the coat.

" I found her at the school's entrance. I didn't think she'll really come." Naoki said

" What can we do to help?" Naitou ask

" I don't know but this is a life we are talking about here. I don't know if she's carrying something to help." Naoki said

" And I don't think we can search her either." Suwabe said

" Good point." Shingo said

They thought about it while Naoki was still panicking inside.

_" If she dies... What should I do?"_ Naoki thought

" Naoki-kun..." Aida said

" Aichi..." Naoki said

" You're alright... I'm so glad..." Aida said

" Don't speak! Do you have any medicine on you?" Naoki ask

Aida took out something.

" Okay, I'll let you drink it." Naoki said

Aida took the medicine and feel asleep.

" Hey, hey!" Naoki said

" I think she's just sleeping." Naitou said

" Yeah."

" But why is she out of bed when she's in critical condition?" Shingo ask

" She came to find us since we went missing since yesterday." Naoki replied

Naoki realized something else when he turned down the stairs.

" This is..." Naoki exclaimed

Naoki carried Aida and went down the stairs.

" Ishida?" Shingo ask

Naoki continued walking.

* * *

Hilda and the others are still looking for Aida.

" Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san!" Hilda shouted

" Why are you getting even more and more worried?" Oga ask

" You idiot! If you knew what Aida nee-san contains, I don't think you will stop searching either!" Hilda said

Yolda passed the book.

" What?!"

" Hurry! Nee-san! Where are you?!" Hilda called

" Aida!" Kunieda called

" Hey, where are you?!" Furuichi called

" Maybe we should really go straight to Miyaji Academy." Misaki said

" Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others are...

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!"

" Maiden of Physalis!"

" That unit is..." Naitou said

" Isn't it from the Brilliant Strike booster pack?" Suwabe said

" Neo-nectar... I don't remember what kind of fight we had, but I'm takin' you down! Linchu moves back!" Naoki declared

" Maiden of Cherry Stone attacks!" Maki declared

" Thunder Boom Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Iris Knight!" Maki declared

" Guard!"

" Maiden of Cherry Bloom! Cherry Bloom's skill. Superior call." Maki declared

Below the feet of the unit that just appeared into the field, the ground started to turn red.

" What?!" Naoki exclaimed

" To be precise, Link Joker is nothingness. It spreads over everything that exists. Like this Neo-nectar, which has gained the power of Reverse." Maki said

" Disgusting!" Naoki said

* * *

Meanwhile, Aida woke up.

" Aida-san, are you alright?" Shingo ask

" Yes. Where is Naoki-kun?" Aida ask

" Over there." Shingo replied

" Naoki-kun!" Aida exclaimed

Aida got up.

" Aichi! Don't come any closer!" Naoki said

" Huh?"

Aida looked down at her feet. The ground around her was turning red faster than expected.

" The nothingness seems to like you too." Maki said

" Huh?"

" Other than your power, you seem to have nothingness inside you." Maki said

" Nothingness?" Aichi said

" I wonder... Even a demon has nothingness inside them?" Maki said

" Huh?"

" What are you blabbering about?!" Naoki ask

Maki draws her card.

" No matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to stop this growth. Life of darkness released from the gates of Hell, grow in abundance until you cover everything! Break ride! Maiden of Venus Trap "Reverse". Break ride skill. Superior call." Maki declared

Aida backed away as the nothingness creeps in.

" Aida-san!" Shingo exclaimed

" I understand you too, Naoki Ishida. Suffocating, endless darkness of nothingness... The feeling of being alone everyday, unable to find someone to be with you. You who knows what that is cannot reject Link Joker. I understand that. I was the same way myself. I felt different from everyone around me. I came to feel that their insignificant existence we're beneath me." Maki said

" True, I was alone for the longest time..." Naoki said

" Naoki-kun! Don't listen to her!" Aida said

" Be quiet." Maki said

Red vines suddenly shot up from the ground and surrounded Aichi and transformed into a tall tree that reached the ceiling with Aida, now unconscious, tangled in its vines.

" Aichi!"

" Aida-san!"

" Don't worry. She's just knocked out. Besides, even the injury that I inflicted on her has been taking effect on her body, right?" Maki said

" Release her or I'll..." Naoki said

" Or you'll what? You're already in a bind yourself. Limit Break! Okay, here I come! Attack!" Maki declared

" Guard!"

" Attack!" Maki declared

" Guard! And intercept!" Naoki declared

Naoki managed to hold out the attack but a low rumbling interferes the train of thought.

" What?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I was right. She hasn't contracted with anyone yet. Then that's perfect." Maki said

" What?!"

" But don't you have more problems to worry about? Because isolation is approaching you again. Attack!" Maki declared

The attack hit. Red vines emerged from the ground again and entangled Naoki in it.

" Darn it... Somebody..." Naoki said

_" Aichi..."_ Naoki thought

Shingo and the others were discussing something but when they turned back, he was already trapped within the vines.

" Juvenile delinquent wannabe!" Shingo shouted

Aida heard the shout and opened his eyes. He noticed the vines.

" Naoki-kun!" Aida shouted

" You can't let yourself get caught up in that either! Hurry up and get out of there!" Shingo shouted

" Naoki-kun... Shingo-kun... It's all my fault. Because I was like this..." Aida said

_" That's why... I'll lend you my power."_ Aida thought

The two hearts were finally resonating together in sync. The crest appeared in front of the vines and Aida.

" W-What?!" Naitou exclaimed

" This is... they're forming a contract!" Maki exclaimed

_" That's right... I'm not alone anymore..."_ Naoki thought

_" Thank you, Naoki-kun... I've never felt my full power in a long time." Aida thought_

" Thanks... Granny Glasses... Aichi..." Naoki said

He broke the vines. The tree also broke and Aida descended down, wings had came out of her back.

" I see. This is your image. Your image almost swallowed me up there." Naoki said

" You...!" Maki said

_" And, this power flowing into me... I feel like I can defeat anybody now!"_ Naoki thought

" You're right. I used to be alone. But... I ain't alone now!" Naoki said

All of his rear-guards and Maki's rear-guards were taken out.

" Call! And skill activated! You keep goin' on about bein' alone, but in the first place, us Cardifghters are alone when we fight. We fight all on our own. But in the middle of fightin', I think the feelin's between the two opponents are communicated. I mean, if it ain't a fight like that, where's the fun? It's big talk. I know, but that's what somebody told me. A fellow member of the Cardfight Club." Naoki said

" Because our friends are there with us, we are strong." Aida said

" Ishida... Aida-san..." Shingo said

" Continuing what I was saying, fighters like us, me and you, we ain't alone!" Naoki said

" Guard!"

" Not to mention, there ain't no need to fall prey to nothingness!" Naoki said

" Critical trigger!" Shingo said

The attack went through.

" Juvenile delinquent wannabe, you did it!" Shingo said

Maki screamed as Reverse left her body. The place changed back to normal.

" Ishida-kun, here..." Naitou said

He passed the jacket to Naoki. Naitou and Suwabe ran to Maki's side. Aida changed back to normal.

" Now then..." Naoki said

" Huh?"

" Thank you, Naoki-kun." Aida said

She gave a peck on his cheek. Naoki flushed red.

" I see." Shingo teased

" S-Shut up!" Naoki said

Aida fainted in Naoki's arm.

" I guess she's still tired." Naoki said

" Yeah."

Naoki carried Aida and Naitou and Suwabe carried Maki out of the place.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy...

The black ring had disappeared by the time Misaki and the others arrived.

" The gate..." Furuichi exclaimed

" ... disappeared?" Kunieda said

" Where are they?" Misaki said

" And they did all this? It's kind of unbelievable." Oga said

" Aidabuh."

" Let's go inside. I sense demon powers inside." Hilda said

" Yeah."

Inside the academy...

Naoki had leaned Aida on the wall for her to rest against.

" I wonder if she's gonna be alright?" Naoki said

Naitou and Suwabe were waiting for Maki to wake up when they finally heard grunting noise.

" Thank goodness! You're up." Naitou said

" What was I...?" Maki ask

" You need to rest. I know! Let's fight next time! You're not alone anymore." Naitou said

" That's right. But right now, you need to rest up." Suwabe said

Maki nodded and went back to rest.

" Will Nagashiro-kun really be alright?" Suwabe ask

" Yeah. She was possessed by something. But that wonderful fight... And Ishida-kun's passionate feelings... I believe they had the power to banish it!" Naitou said

" President..." Suwabe said

" It's like I've always said: Vanguard is great!" Naitou said

" Certainly! This truly is the global standard!" Suwabe said

" I wonder if that Aida-san is alright too." Naitou said

" Me too. After what happened to her..." Suwabe said

Naoki and Shingo heard a bit of it.

" It looks like they've changed a bit, too." Naoki said

He almost fainted from exhaustion.

" Naoki! Shingo!" It was Misaki

" Boss Lady!" Naoki exclaimed

" Thank goodness! She ran out when we weren't looking." Misaki said

" I guess so." Shingo said

" What happened here?" Hilda ask

" Well..."

When they head grunting noise behind them. Aida opened her eyes.

" Aichi! You alright?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah... What happened to me?" Aida ask

" You fell asleep after you used your powers." Shingo replied

" I see..." Aida said

_" And I also realized when I was in critical condition..."_ Aichi thought

" I've decided." Aida said

" Huh?"

" I'll go to Takuto-kun's place." Aida said

" But first, you should rest. You used your powers again even though this guy might be your contractor, it doesn't mean he knows how to use it." Lamia said

" Y-Yes..." Aida said

Aida went back to sleep. Naoki suddenly collapsed on the floor.

" I guess he was tired too." Misaki said

Naoki was already snoring.

" Yeah." Shingo said

" When they are like this, do you think..." Furuichi said

" Yeah. They look like an innocent couple." Kunieda said

Aida heard the conversation by accident and blushed lightly. Another thought was in her mind.

_" I won't tolerate whatever made the world like this. Even if Kamui-kun, Takuto-kun... and Kai-kun are my enemies. I'll fight them!"_ Aida thought

She went back to rest but she didn't even realized Naoki and her were holding hands. On their fingers were plain rings on the finger with the crest. Their contract was finally sealed.

* * *

Contract is finally sealed! Coming up, it's a fight of Aida and Reversed Kamui! Hopefully she can win because now she's full of energy now! I guess it won't hurt to make a couple scene next chapter right?

Aichi/Naoki: No! It's not! Don't do it!

Hahaha. I'm so gonna make it. If I can imagine it properly... Oh well... Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone for the next chapter! Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - Aida and Kamui

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 9! A fight between Aida and Kamui! What will happen?! Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

After Aida and Naoki woke up, they immediately left for Tatsunagi Corporation. During the walk, they felt awkward around Aida and Naoki for some reason.

" Um... I know you two have already formed contract but..." Furuichi said

" Aren't you two getting too attached to each other now?" Kunieda ask

" Like Baby Beel and I." Oga said

" Dabuh!"

Those two had been holding hands since they woke up.

" Huh?"

" A-Are we...? I-I didn't notice..." Aida said

" M-Me neither..." Naoki said

" I'm getting a feeling that this will be interesting." Yolda said

Aida and Naoki blushed. At this time, Kamui appeared from behind a wall.

" A fight, Aichi Sendou." Kamui said

" Alright, Kamui-kun." Aida said

Aida changed to Aichi and started their fight. Misaki noticed someone is missing.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Oga went around the streets as he got lost again...

" Wait a minute... Why did I get lost in the first place? Oh yeah, I wanted to go to the toilet." Oga said

" Dabuh..." Beel sighed

Reversed fighters suddenly appeared in front of them.

" What?! Wanna go for it, huh?! Let's go, Beel!" Oga said

The contract grew and...

" Zebul Blast!"

" W-What are you doing?" Furuichi ask

" They wanted to fight." Oga replied

" Not that kind of fight! They're talking about a cardfight, idiot!" Furuichi said

" Oh really? I thought they wanted a real fight. Never mind about that. Let's go find Hilda and the others already." Oga said

" Easier said than done." Furuichi said

" We meet again, Tatsumi Oga." A voice said

A familiar figure landed on the ground in front of them. They were surprised.

" Ah! You're... the one that worked for the Solomon Company! Your name is... Jo... ker?" Oga ask

Epic anime fall.

" Johan." Johan said (From the manga)

" W-What is he doing here?!" Furuichi exclaimed

" Ever since you destroyed the Solomon Company, I heard that there was a new evil here and I joined them." Johan said

" New evil? You mean Link Joker?" Oga ask

" Yes, Link Joker and I'm also here for a different reason. From what I heard from the Demon World, the eighth sin is here?" Johan ask

_" Eighth sin?!" _They thought

" And I also heard she was seen around this area. She can be tricky at times. A rare shapeshifter... She was also seen hanging out with you." Johan said

_" Shapeshifter?! Hanging out with us?!" _They thought

" Hey, Oga. From what I know, could it be..." Furuichi whispered

" If it is... We need to find them right now." Oga whispered back

" I'm sure you know who she is. I'm here to retrieve her because she was reincarnated and sent to this world." Johan said

" So? Do you really think we'll tell you?" Oga ask

" I guess not. But I'm sure after she's Reversed, you'll be destroyed." Johan said

" Like it'll happen! She's a top world-class fighter!" Furuichi said

" But can she be able to battle against Link Joker's 'Lock' ability?" Johan said

" Damn this guy..." Oga said

" If you would be kind enough to pass this to her... oh, and don't forget about her contractor." Johan said

Johan threw a letter down to the ground beside Oga. Oga picked it up and read it.

" Nobody controls her. And you don't have the right to use her either!" Oga said

He destroyed the letter.

" Zebul Blast!"

Johan dodged it.

" We'll see." Johan said

He rolled out his tongue and there was a transportation jewel on it and he disappeared.

" Damn it! We better get to them right now." Oga said

" Okay!"

They ran towards the direction of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aichi had just given the fourth damage to Kamui and it was now Kamui's turn.

" I stand and draw. Here I go, Aichi Sendou! The strongest on Earth! Anxiety, evil and anguish, grovel before Kamui the Great! Crossbreak ride! Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse"!" Kamui declared

" This is... This is Kamui-kun's Reverse unit!" Aichi said

" Here I go, Aichi Sendou! Call! Ethics Buster "Reverse's" strongest Limit Break! I lock two units! And that sets everything up. You're strong. Every scrape you get into, you always get out of. But... how about when faced with this skill?! First!" Kamui declared

" Intercept!"

" Second!"

" No guard!"

" Third time! Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Twin drive. First check. Second check. Critical trigger!" Kamui declared

Aichi screamed as two more damage was dealt, putting him at five damage.

" I wonder how many times you can handle this attack? My Infinite Hell! Here I go! Fourth time!" Kamui declared

" Marron!"

" Fifth!"

" Guard!"

" Sixth!"

Kamui's units stand again.

" Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine guards!" Aichi declared

" You really think you can hold out with just one card?!" Kamui said

" I still have comrades! Quintet Wall! Counterblast! I call these five units to my guardian circle!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive... check! Critical trigger! All effects to Hatred Chaos! Check! Another critical trigger! All effects to Brainy Papio! Seventh!" Kamui declared

" Epona!"

" Hatred Chaos! This makes eighth!" Kamui said

" Once more with Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine! Quintet Wall!" Aichi declared

" W-What?!"

A second Quintet Wall.

" How...? Even with this power...?" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun. Earlier, you wondered... We were at the same place and spent the same time together, so how did I get stronger? The answer is... It was thanks to you, Kamui-kun. You're more experienced, you're my rival... I look up to you." Aichi said

" Liar!" Kamui said

" Sometimes I'm a weak fighter who hesitates over fights. But you're not afraid of anyone. No matter what happens, you push forward. I've always admired that about you." Aichi said

" Me...?"

" Kamui-kun... I'm here because you and our other comrades were there in the beginning." Aichi said

" Me? Other comrades?"

" May your noble power rain down and become the world's bond! Crossbreak ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot's break ride skill! I add +10000 to Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith's power! And then +5000 power to my three rear-guard units! I became strong? Yeah. Maybe... I've felt like that before... But let me prove it... Let me prove what our comrades and you have said!" Aichi said

" That's..."

Kamui pictured Team Q4 within Aichi's units.

" Gorlois's skill activated! Phallon attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Gancelot Zenith! Counterblast! And then, Limit Break! Superior call! Blaster Blade Liberator! With its skill, I add +3000 to Bruno's power! Twin drive... Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

" Darn it!"

" Kamui-kun!"

Kamui screamed as Reversed left him.

" Kamui-kun!"

Aichi caught him before he collapsed.

" It's over. Kamui-kun, are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Brother... Misaki-san... and the guys from Miyaji Academy... I was... Reversed, wasn't I? I probably... did some bad things. I'm sorry." Kamui said

" No, you didn't. You didn't, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" Shucks. I'm so lame... To have you support me, Brother... It's fine. It should be the opposite. I should actually support..." Kamui said

He stood up but couldn't keep his balance.

" H-Huh? My legs have no strength..." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

Naoki and Shingo immediately went to support him.

" Sorry... um... Glasses?" Kamui said

" The name is Shingo Komoi." Shingo said

" And Ishi... Wannabe?" Kamui said

" What the heck is that?! It's Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

Shingo laughed but had to support Kamui again.

" Being Reversed must take a lot out of a person." Misaki said

Aichi nodded.

" Feels like I ran 42.195 km at my fastest pace. But I also feel refreshed somehow..." Kamui said

Aichi smiled. He turned back to Aida. Oga and Furuichi arrived.

" Where did you go?" Misaki ask

" I went to the toilet but got lost after that." Oga replied

" At least we're safe. Oh! Kamui is returned to normal? That's great!" Furuichi said

" Yeah. Now... let's go to the Tatsunagi Corporation." Aida said

Everyone nodded. Oga and Furuichi explained the incident before to the others except for Aida.

~ After some time of walking~

Oga carried Kamui and Kamui was starting to get the awkward feeling.

" Is it me, or is Nee-san and Naoki-san getting a little bit too attached?" Kamui ask

" Welcome to our world." Misaki said

" This isn't a date." Kunieda said

" Just looking at them gives me the goosebumps." Shingo said

Aida and Naoki were just holding hands but it really created the awkward feeling.

" Those rings are the contract, huh?" Oga said

" Yeah. Hopefully, they don't separate and get Reversed." Hilda said

" They must stay together no matter what." Yolda said

" Aidabuh!"

Aida went over to Oga and carried Beel again.

" At least she knows her job." Furuichi said

" She never forgets what needs to be done that easily." Hilda said

They sighed and sweat drop as they see the romantic scene in front of them. They finally arrived at the building.

" You're late. I thought you guys went for a date. But that shows that you're a tough nut to crack." Miwa said

" Miwa..." Misaki said

On top of the stairs, there was someone else standing on top.

" Kai-kun..." Aida said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Form of Friendship

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 10! The Form of Friendship! Misaki vs Reversed Miwa! Will Misaki be able to win? And who is the eighth sin? Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Aida and the others are now standing before each other...

" Kai-kun... I didn't believe you were Reversed... but it's true, huh? Kai-kun!" Aida said

" Now that's the kind of look I wanna see on your face, Aida. Did you enjoy your little date?" Miwa teased

" Miwa-kun... W-Wait a minute..." Aida said, she blushed madly

" W-What do you mean by date?! W-We're not..." Naoki said, he blushed madly

_" They totally enjoyed it..."_ The others thought

" Anyway, I'm gonna test you to see if you're really good enough to fight Kai." Miwa said

He took out his deck and proceeded to get ready. Aida clenched her fist.

_" It's not just Kai-kun... I have to get Miwa-kun back to normal too. Therefore... I have to fight."_ Aida thought

She took out his deck. Misaki stopped her.

" Misaki-san?" Aida said

" I'm going to fight Miwa." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" Let me fight him." Misaki said

" But..."

" Aida, your fight is with Kai." Misaki said

" Misaki-san..."

" Besides... Someone is feeling jealous right now." Misaki said

She walked to the opposite from Miwa.

" Let's fight, Miwa." Misaki said

" Sorry, Tokura, but I'm not interested in you." Miwa said

" Are you afraid of losing to me again?" Misaki ask

" Ouch! You know how to hurt a guy. All right, Tokura. A fight it is..." Miwa said

Misaki and Miwa prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Oga and the others were also watching the fight.

" It's them both, huh?" Oga said

Hilda looked around.

" That's... the one who was with Madame Iris that time!" Hilda exclaimed

The others looked at her direction. Johan was definitely there.

" Aida-chan! Get away from there right now!" Kunieda shouted

" Huh?" Aida wondered

" Don't 'huh' me! Get away from there right now!" Oga shouted

Johan saw Aida and descended down from the lamp post.

" Found you." Johan said

" Aida!" Misaki exclaimed

" Aida onee-san!" Kamui exclaimed

Naoki immediately grabbed her and ran away from Johan.

" Who are you?!" Naoki ask

" Nice to meet you. My name is Johan." Johan replied

" That guy is suspicious, Ishida. We better get further away from him." Shingo said

" Yeah. Aichi! Let's go!" Naoki said

" Y-Yes!"

" Nee-san! Come over here!" Hilda shouted

Naoki, Shingo and Aida ran towards Hilda and the others.

" Please stay close to us!" Yolda said

" What's going on? Who is he?" Aida ask

" Now's not the time to ask. Just stay away from that guy." Oga replied

" I'll stay with them." Kunieda said

" Yeah." Oga said

They got into defensive mode.

" Ha! If you think you can beat me playing at this level, you're sorely mistaken." They could hear Miwa say

They turned their heads towards the fight. Misaki was in the lead but Miwa seemed unfazed by the difference in damage.

" Stand and draw! Cursed power! Fangs thirsting for madness! Mete out despair deeper than any other! Break ride! Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse"!" Miwa declared

They all gasped at the Reversed unit in front of them.

" Another Reversed unit!" Furuichi exclaimed

" The break ride gives it +10000 power. And it gains a skill! I call Calamity Tower Wyvern! Soulblast. Draw. And now the real game begins! Ruler of darkness, return everything to nothingness with your accursed roar! Dauntless "Reverse's" Limit Break! I lock Calamity Tower! On top of that, it gains a skill." Miwa declared

" Dauntless "Reverse" now has two additional skill!" Yolda exclaimed

" Are you ready? Dauntless "Reverse" attacks! Drive trigger check! Limit Break activated! I can retire one of your grade 1 or lower rear-guards! Amenohoakari! Dauntless "Reverse" gets +3000 power!" Miwa declared

" That ain't no ordinary retiring. He just decreased the number of Soulcharges she can do next turn." Kamui said

" What?!"

_" This is the power of Miwa-kun's Reverse deck..." _Aida thought

" Second check. Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Dauntless "Reverse"!" Miwa declared

" Damage trigger check." Misaki declared

She is now on four damage.

" Plus, break ride skill activated! By putting three cards from my hand to the Drop Zone, Dauntless "Reverse" stands!" Miwa declared

" He's standing again!" Oga exclaimed

" This is my trump card... Death Spiral Darkness!" Miwa declared

" Five elements created by the almighty goddess. Your soul acts as a catalyst to ultimate change! Descend in all your radiance! Shield Goddess, Aegis! Quintet Wall!" Misaki declared

" Awesome! She used a Quintet Wall!" Naoki said

" And also... I guard with Cider! I give the skill to my Vanguard!" Misaki declared

" Shoot. But whatever. Drive trigger check. Limit Break activated! Cider, get lost! Second check! Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Berserk!" Miwa declared

" Cider's skill activated! When I move a unit from the guardian circle to the Drop Zone, I get to move it again to the Soul!" Misaki declared

" She did a combo with the Quintet Wall!" Shingo said

" Go, Misaki!" Kunieda cheered

" Berserk attacks with a boost from Seal Dragon, Kersey!" Miwa declared

" Guard! And intercept!" Misaki declared

" Rats! Then I've got no choice... Dominate Drive attacks Ordain! When it attacks, it gains +3000 power!" Miwa declared

" Guard!"

" Whoa!" Kamui said

" She protected herself against that attack!" Naoki exclaimed

" Well done!" Shingo said

" Misaki-san..." Aida said

" Your feelings for your friends haven't changed. That's what you said, right?" Misaki ask

" Yeah!" Miwa replied

" You're wrong. The way you are now, you're just following your friend, because you're Reversed! You didn't do it because you wanted to. You did it to try to keep him from going in the wrong direction. That's what a true friend does, right? Before being Reversed, you acted as Kai's beneficial brakes. That's the person I'm going to bring back! After all... I'm your friend, too! Stand and draw. Goddess who appears in response to the call of the regalia of wisdom! Use your sword of intelligence and foresight to cut through the tangled skein of fate! Break ride! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva! I use three cards for the Soulblast and draw two cards. On top of that, it gets +10000 power! Ordain moves. I call Jupiter! Watch the miracle of a goddess! Ordain's skill. I take one unit with 'Regalia' in the name from my Drop Zone, and move it to the bottom of my deck. Then Minerva gets +5000 power! Angelica! And one more unit!" Misaki declared

" A combo with fellow Regalia units!" Aida said

" Minerva attacks!" Misaki declared

" Not so fast! Guard! Intercept!" Miwa declared

" Drive trigger check." Misaki declared

" All right! The attack doesn't go through!" Miwa said

" After I'm done attacking, Minerva's true worth comes into play. Intelligence is stronger than the sword! God of intelligence, gather here! Guide me! Limit Break! Minerva, stand! +5000 power! Minerva attacks!" Misaki declared

" I won't let you get in Kai's way! Perfect guard!" Miwa declared

" Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give the power and the extra critical to Jupiter! Jupiter attacks with a boost from Ordain!" Misaki declared

" No guard! If I lose, Kai will... be alone again! I'll gamble everything on a trigger! Damage trigger... check! Second check... No trigger..." Miwa declared

Miwa screamed as Reverse left his body.

" She did it! Boss Lady won!" Naoki said

" Yeah!" Kamui said

" She did it!" Shingo said

" Hey... If you continue to do that, Oga will..." Kunieda said

_" Aida... You're not alone. We're here for you."_ Misaki thought

They ran to Miwa's side.

" What's this... discouragement?" Miwa said

" It just means you thought a little too much about your friend. You'll get better soon." Misaki said

Aida nodded.

" Thought too much... about my friend? That's an embarrassing expression if I've ever heard of one." Miwa said

Miwa looked over to Aida.

" Who... are you?" Miwa ask

" H-Hello, Miwa-kun..." Aida greeted

" Miwa-kun... Wha... Aichi?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Correct..." Aida said

" I-I didn't know you are a girl all this time..." Miwa said

" Let's leave that to next time." Aida said

Oga and the others felt relief for a second. Johan didn't fight at all but he was really disappointed about losing the opportunity to get what he needed.

" Hey! Your fighter is defeated. What will you do?" Oga ask

" No choice. I'll retreat for now." Johan said, he rolled out his tongue and he transported somewhere

" All that's left is..." Takamina said

They face Kai.

" Kai..." Oga said

Aida turned to face Kai, who was still standing on top of the shelter.

" Fight me, Kai-kun!" Aida said

Kai jumped down from the shelter and stood in front of Aida.

* * *

The battle of the two are starting soon! Will Aida be able to win?! Find out soon in the next chapters! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11 - Love

Hello readers! Now I'm presenting to everyone chapter 11! Now I'm gonna see if I can add a little romance between Naoki and Aida first then if Aida is Reversed or Kai is unreversed... Maybe a little of them too...

**Naoki/Aida: Are you kidding us?! Don't do it!**

**Aida: Come on! I-I only think of Naoki-kun and Kai-kun as a friend!**

**Me: But you can't escape this. Because you're a girl here. Hehehe.**

You'll just have to wait for then. For now... Let's start!

Normal POV

Aida was prepared to fight Kai now.

" Then let's start." Aida said

Kai walked to his position.

" W-Wait, Aida... D-Don't lose..." Naoki said

" I won't." Aida said

" A-And... u-um... u-uh..." Naoki stuttered

Miwa smirked. So did Yolda.

" Now, now, why don't you just go and tell her what you want to say~" Miwa teased

" The battle can't be held on for long~" Yolda said

They pushed Naoki and Naoki stumbled until...

" Woah!"

Their lips finally connected.

" H-Hey, Miwa!" Misaki exclaimed, she blushed madly

" W-What are you doing, Yolda?!" Hilda exclaimed

The others were speechless and blushing madly except for Oga and Beel who just blinked but not like Naoki and Aida who were even more red than ever. Naoki immediately pulled out first.

" H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!" Naoki ask

Aida was standing frozen on the spot and blushing madly.

" Nice move, Naoki." Oga said

" Don't encourage that!" Naoki said

" How long do I have to wait?" Kai ask, obviously annoyed and irritated

_" Someone's jealous." _Miwa smirked

Aida snapped out of it.

" Sorry! I-I need to go! If that's all then..." Aida said

Aida wanted to hurry and walk off but Naoki grabbed her arm again.

" U-Um... I-I... T-That..." Naoki stuttered and blushed

_" Ah, whatever!" _Naoki thought

He pulled her into a kiss again. This time, it was even deeper.

_" Oh my goodness! Why are we even watching this?!" _The others except for Oga, Kai, Miwa and Yolda thought

Miwa and Yolda were still smirking.

_" Plan success." _Miwa and Yolda thought

Aida was the one who was completely in shock by the sudden action.

_" W-W-W-What?!" _Aida thought

They finally released the kiss.

" S-Sorry! I-I really need to go! I-I won't lose!" Aida said, her face all red

" Promise me." Naoki said

His face was serious but really red.

" A-Alright." Aida said

She walked to her position after that.

" Let's start, Kai-kun." Aida said

" Hmph." Kai said

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Aida nee-san... Will she be alright?" Hilda said

" I'm sure she will. She's strong after all." Naoki said

" But battling against Link Joker will be a challenge for her since this is her first time facing that deck." Furuichi said

" Aida better not lose. Otherwise, I won't forgive her!" Oga said

" Dabuh!"

" Link Joker... This is not good..." Kunieda said

~ At the fight~

It was Kai's turn now.

" Stand and draw. Ride... Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon! Call! Krypton and Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon! Neon attacks Phallon!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" White Night boosts Infinite Zero!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Check the drive trigger. I got a critical trigger. I give Krypton the power and the extra critical to Infinite Zero." Kai declared

" Now he gets a critical trigger?!" Naoki exclaimed

Aida was dealt two more damage, putting her at four.

" White Night's skill. I draw a card. Krypton attacks Phallon!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" 4 to 3." Kamui said

" She made a comeback!" Shingo said

" Until now, it was a perfect fight with both of them totally guarded. But I've seen Aida onee-san perform miracles before! At a time like this, she always wins!" Kamui said

_" I will bring you back! There was a time when I pursued strength and became lost, but a leader guided me... That was you, Kai-kun!" _Aida thought

Aida draws her card.

" Give me even more courage! Your proud, noble white wings! Break ride! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! It gets +10000 power! And three rear-guard units each get +5000 power! Escard! Marron! Phallon! I call May Rain Liberator, Bruno! Gancelot attacks!" Aida declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check! Heal trigger! I add +5000 power to Escard and I heal 1 damage point! Escard!" Aida declared

" No guard."

" Escard's Counterblast! I superior call Flame of Victory! Bruno's skill, +3000 power!" Aida declared

" 5 damage! Only one more to go!" Kunieda said

" She has him on the ropes!" Furuichi said

" Go, Aida!" Oga cheered

" Aidabuh!"

" Aida..." Misaki said

" Come back to us, Kai!" Miwa said

Aida looked over to them and nodded.

" Kai-kun, I'm going to put everyone's feelings for you into this one attack! Phallon attacks with a boost from Bruno!" Aida declared

" Guard."

They all got shocked that he still had defensive units.

" Turn end..." Aida declared

" He didn't finish him off..." Naoki said

" It's okay! The damage is 3 to 5. Brother still has the advantage. I know he can do this!" Kamui said

" That's right! Victory is right before his eyes!" Shingo said

" He's too quiet. I don't think it'll be over for Kai just like that." Miwa said

" Miwa..." Misaki said

" Aida, you showed me plenty of your strength. In exchange, I'll show you the power of Link Joker that I was given!" Kai said, red marks appeared on his face

They couldn't believe what they heard.

" He was hiding the strength of that deck?!" Hilda exclaimed

" Beast of war that's come from another world, seal the power of the entire army! Break ride! Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon! Lock the rear-guards!" Kai declared

Phallon and Marron were locked.

" Marron and Phallon are locked?!" Kunieda exclaimed

" What is that lock ability?!" Yolda exclaimed

" Lock... You can't use that unit until your next turn is over... That means... In Aida's next turn... she can only attack twice." Furuichi said

" What?!"

" Infinite Zero gets +10000 power." Kai declared

" By locking units from the front and back of different lines, he protects against boosted attacks and intercepts!" Naoki exclaimed

" Neon moves. I cal Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum and Star-vader, Colony Maker! Colony Maker's Counterblast! I call one Star-vader unit of grade 1 or lower from my deck. Lanthanum! Infinite Zero attacks with a boost from Lanthanum! Check the drive trigger. I got a draw trigger. I give the power to Colony Maker and draw. Second check." Kai declared

Aida gasped.

_" Double trigger?!" _Aida thought

" I got a critical trigger. I add +5000 power to the power of Krypton and give the extra critical to Infinite Zero." Kai declared

Aida was now on her fifth damage.

" He's strong... But that's Kai for you!" Kamui said

" Shoot! Now Aichi is the one on the ropes!" Naoki said

" Neon boosts. Colony Maker attacks!" Kai declared

" Oh no, you don't! Guard!" Aida declared

" He just has to block one more time!" Shingo said

" Krypton attacks with a boost from Lanthanum!" Kai declared

" I'm going to win! Come, irreplaceable soul brothers! Respond to my voice! Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine! Quintet Wall!" Aida declared

Aida managed to protect herself.

" Turn end..."

" Yeah! She blocked it! Just one more damage! Aichi's gonna win this! No doubt about it!" Naoki said

" But... Aida-san can only attack from two columns." Shingo said

" What the heck, Granny Glasses?! That ain't what you were sayin' before!" Naoki said

" I-I'm just saying the truth!" Shingo said

" Nope! Knowing Aida onee-san, I'm sure she'll do it!" Kamui said

" I'm going to win this turn. I'm going to release Kai-kun from that darkness!" Aida said

" It's impossible. Your attacks won't get through. It looks like I've surpassed you!" Kai said

" What is he saying?! The battle is not over yet!" Kunieda said

" Aida, the darkness is going to swallow you up!" Kai said

Aida flinched.

" That's right. Once she is swallowed up by the darkness, she'll become like the Reversed." A voice said

Johan appeared out of nowhere again.

" Once that happens, you can say that she's not the person you'll know anymore." Johan said

" Shut up and go away! Nothing will happen to Aichi!" Naoki said

" And how long are you going to be calling her 'Aichi'? Didn't she already said her real name? Why aren't you calling her that?" Johan ask

" Because to me, she's still Aichi! No matter who she is, she's Aichi to me!" Naoki said

" Then is that your declaration of love?" Johan ask

Naoki blushed bright red at that, so did Aida when she heard that.

" D-D-Declaration of... L-L-L-Love?" Naoki stuttered

" You really should stop with that and admit that you like Aichi~" Miwa teased

" I-I-I..." Naoki stuttered

Naoki and Aida stared at each other then adverted their gazes somewhere else.

" Oh my. They are really not honest with themselves with their feelings~" Yolda teased

Kai twitched his eye. Miwa noticed it too.

_" As I thought~ Not only is this guy in love with Aichi, but so is Kai. What are you going to do about this, Aichi~? This seems like it's gonna be fun~ A love triangle~" _Miwa thought

While the others were thinking about something else, the fight still goes on.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! What is Aida going to do now that she's stuck in a love triangle? Look forward to the next chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


End file.
